I'm Yours
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Kim Kibum adalah Kekasih dari Choi Siwon, tetapi Mereka berdua tidak pernah berhubungan sewajarnya pasangan Kekasih lain lakukan.. Apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan Mereka? Wokzz.. Summary gagal..
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'm Yours. . .

Author: Suchi-Hime a.k.a d'Rythem24.

Genre: Boys Love, School-life, and Fail! Comedy.

Rated: T

Character: -Kim Brother (Kibum as Heechul's little brother)  
-Lee Brother (Sungmin as Eunhyuk cousin + HaeHyuk couple)  
-Choi Siwon  
-Cho Kyuhyun.

Disclaimer: SMEnt, ELF and God.

Warning: Kalau gak suka jangan di baca ya? Ok? Maaf kalo Fanfiction ini agak panjang dan gak jelas ujung pangkalnya.

^~^ Happy Reading ^~^

*Backsound music: Super Junior - Lovely Day*

-HyuNamHae High School-

Di kelas XI A, Semua murid terlihat serius meliput pelajaran Fisika yang tengah Guru Mereka ajarkan.  
Taukah Anda? Gak tau ya? Itu derita Loe! #Abaikan  
Semua murid di seantaro sekolah ini adalah Laki-Laki.  
Ya.. Ini adalah sekolah khusus untuk para Namja.  
Namja yg unik disini ada dimana-dimana. Saking uniknya, Mereka punya pribadi yang menyimpang.

Apakah itu? Perlukah Aku memberitahumu?  
Hampir 73,5813% Murid disini adalah seorang Gay alias pecinta sesama jenis.

Apaaaa?!

Hei.. Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, kan di atas sudah tertulis genre 'Boys Love', jadi sudah jelaskan!? #Author stress/abaikan!

.

Salah satu Namja yang punya Pribadi menyimpang, kalau mau berilah tanda kutip disana.  
Iya, di Pribadi menyimpang itu.

Namja ini punya perawakan tinggi, kulit putih, otot yang kekar, otak yang encer dan kekayaan yang melimpah, Ya! Tapi itu punya keluarganya sih-.

Dia sedang fokus membaca buku 'The Legend of Name Sun Gokong'

"Siwon-ah.." Tiba-tiba seorang Namja yang juga sedikit kurang lebih tampan dari Namja ber'Pribadi menyimpang' tadi yang sudah Kita ketahui bernama Siwon, merangkul Siwon entah darimana datangnya. Dari dalam air mungkin? Hanya Tuhan yang tau. #abaikan ini juga.

"Ada apa, Donghae?" Jawab Siwon balas bertanya pada Donghae-Namja yang sedikit kurang lebih tampan dari salah satu Namja ber'Pribadi menyimpang' yang sudah Kita ketahui namany-.  
Siapa Dia? Ok! Ok! Kita mulai serius sekarang. ^^v

"Ada apa, Donghae?" Jawab Siwon balas bertanya pada Donghae.

"Serius sekali Kau ini.." Donghae mengambil buku yang ada dalam genggaman Siwon.

"Ya! Apa yang Kau lakukan?! Itu tugasku," Ujar Siwon memprotes. Tetapi, Donghae dengan acuhnya melempar buku itu hingga mengenai Kepala seorang Namja yang tadinya tengah berjalan menghampiri Mereka dengan mengenaskan, dan Ia kini tergeletak tak berdaya karena tertimpa buku yang lumayan tebal itu.

"Aish.. Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Ganti bukuku!" Protes Siwon.

"Ganti? Dengan apa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Dengan.. Jangan menggangguku!" Jawab Siwon membentak.

"Alah.. Kau ini," Donghae mencolek dagu Siwon. "Jangan marah," Ucap Donghae dengan nada seduktif membuat Siwon merinding, mual dan ingin buang air besar.  
Siwon menelan ludahnya, kemudian menjitak kepala Donghae.

"Ada perlu apa, hah? Biasanya jam segini Kau sibuk dengan Eunhyuk-ssi," Siwon mengganti topik pembicaraan pertama(?).

"Hyukkie sedang belajar.."

"Belajar? Haha.. Lucu sekali. Kerasukkan apa Dia sampai mau belajar? Tumben sekali," Siwon menanggapi dengan sekenanya. Namja berusia 18 tahun ini memang unik.  
Ah, entahlah.. Aku tidak yakin.

"Nilai Biologinya 3,4, di tambah Fisika 2,6 juga nilai Bahasa Chinanya 3,5.. Huh, apa Kau kira Dia akan bisa naik kelas dgn nilai segitu," Perjelas Donghae sesantai mungkin.

Duagh!

"Aduh!" Donghae langsung tersungkur ke lantai setelah mendapat pukulan telak di atas kepala dengan buku yang Dia lempar tadi pada Namja yang memukulnya.

"Ya! Apa yang Ka-"  
"Apa?! Harusnya Aku yang bertanya begitu! Aku baru selesai belajar, mau menghampirimu tapi Kau malah melemparku dengan buku Zaman prasejarah Keluargaku! Apa Kau kira itu tidak sakit!" Potong Namja dengan rambut pirang, kulit seputih Susu dan Bibir seseksi Julia Peres. #Jangan lempari Saya!

"Prasejarah Keluargamu? Jadi, kau mengakui kalau Kau itu keturunan-"  
"Monyet?! Iya! Apa itu Masalah?" Potong Namja cute itu dengan mata melotot semelotot-melototnya membuat Siwon benar-benar ingin buang air besar.

Siwon memegangi perutnya. Menahan buang air besarnya.

"Hyukkie.. Mianhae," Ucap Donghae yang masih menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang sakit. Namja berkulit putih dengan bibir seksi bernama Hyukkie itu mendengus kesal.

"Huh! Aku menyesal sudah kesini, Kau jahat sekali!" Kata Hyukkie sembari membuka lembar demi lembar buku Prasejarah yang dia akui sendiri-sebagai Keluarganya.

"Eunhyuk~" Panggil Donghae manja. Eunhyuk alias Hyukkie itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya, Ia melotot lagi pada Donghae. Sekarang, Siwon sudah tidak bisa menahan buang air besarnya yang membuat Ia berlari keluar dari Kelasnya dengan tidak elit.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Mereka bingung.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi di Jum'at siang ini. Semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing.

Terlihat seorang Namja dengan rambut lurus sebahu, bola mata hitam, bibir semerah darah dan kulit seputih salju sedang berdiri di depan kelas XI B.  
Ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya sekilas.

"Huft.. Siwon Hyung lama sekali," Keluhnya.  
Dari dalam kelas XI B Donghae keluar. Ia yang melihat Namja manis tadi dan langsung merangkul Namja itu. Membuat orang yang di rangkulnya terkejut.

"Halo Kibum-ah. Menunggu Siwon?" Sapa Donghae sambil bertanya. Kibum yang kebetulan mengenal Namja dengan senyum 1000 watt plus kadar selalu Percaya Diri di depannya ini hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.  
Di turunkannya tangan Donghae dari pundaknya.

"Siwon Hyung dimana?" Tanya Kibum dengan wajah dingin. Membuat yang di ajak bicara membeku. Ah, ralat.. Merinding.  
"Dia-"  
"Kibum-ah?" Dan sebelum Donghae menyelesaikan jawabannya sembari nyengir tidak jelas, orang yang di bicarakan oleh Mereka sudah muncul dengan senyum yang menampakan lesung pipinya. Panjang umur. #plak

Siwon langsung pergi menggandeng tangan Kibum tanpa menyapa Donghae yang mungkin memang tidak di lihatnya, atau sengaja tidak di lihat?  
Poor Donghae..

.

"Hyung.. Kenapa lama sekali sih?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada merajuk.  
"A-ah, Itu.. Ehm.." Siwon menjawab dengan gugup. Ia kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Donghae di dalam kelas tadi. Percakapan yang membuatnya stress dan tidak berkonsentrasi. Mau tau apa isi percakapannya?  
Cek it dot..

~Flashback~

Siwon kini sedang memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas biru miliknya.

Setelah selesai, Ia yang bermaksud berdiri dari tempat duduknya tertahan oleh Donghae yang meletakkan sebuah Buku di atas mejanya. Siwon menyernyitkan alisnya, Ia menatap Donghae seolah berkata, "Apa Ini?"

Siwon bermaksud membaca Buku dengan cover Lemon terbelah 2 peletakkan(?) Donghae tadi, namun dengan cepat tangan Donghae menahannya.

"Sebelum Kau membacanya, Aku mau tanya dulu," Kata Donghae sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya berulang kali.

"Tanya.. Apa?" Tanya Siwon penasaran. Ia melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau.. Belum pernah bercinta dengan Kibum bukan?"

Jdagh!

Suara benda keras jatuh terdengar dengan sangat nyaring. Si tampan Siwon.. Baru saja terjungkal bersama dengan kursi yang sedang Ia duduki.

Donghae yang bingung hanya mengerutkan alisnya.  
'Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku tadi?' Batin Donghae bertanya-tanya.

Siwon berdiri dari posisi terjungkal tidak elitnya dengan memasang wajah, 'Ah.. Jangan khawatir! Bagaimanapun keadaanku, aku tetep Cool..'

Donghae yang seakan mengerti arti ekspresi wajah sahabatnya berbicara dalam hati dengan mengatakan, 'Lebih cool juga aku! Saking Coolnya beruang kutub sampai mau menempel di sampingku.' Donghae melirik ke samping, dan.. Tidak ada beruang kutub disana. #Ok! Abaikan juga ini.

Pletak!

"Ya! Apa yang Kau lakukan?" Donghae yang mendapatkan pukulan di kepala-keduanya- hari ini dari orang kedua-Siwon-, memekik kesakitan sambil menggosok kuat kepalanya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, heh? Sungguh menggelikan," Siwon berkata santai padahal dalam hatinya Ia sedang gusar.

"Apa salah? Aku hanya bertanya. Dan, Hei! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Donghae menanggapi dengan memberi beberapa jeda dalam kalimatnya.

Siwon mengambil tas miliknya kemudian memakainya di antara kedua pundaknya.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Itu konyol dan itu masalah pribadiku. Lebih baik Kau urus saja masalahmu sendiri," Perjelas Siwon.

Donghae bertepuk tangan dengan nyaring. Dia tersenyum lebar.  
"Aku tau! Kau memang masih perjaka.. Hahaha!" Donghae tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah 'Dasar aneh!' yang sedang Siwon pasang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Siwon pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Sudah jelaskan.. Ah, kalau kau mau mengerti.." Donghae mengambil buku yang Ia letakan di atas meja Siwon dan menyodorkannya di depan wajah Siwon, "Bacalah buku ini.." Kata Donghae melanjutkan. Siwon mengangkat kedua alisnya.  
Siwon mengambil buku itu, sedangkan Donghae yang masih nyengir tidak jelas pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Kelas.

Siwon melihat buku yang ada di tangannya. Karena penasaran Ia pun mulai membuka Buku berwarna kuning agak kemerahan itu.

Tangannya membuka lembar buku itu pelan.. Ia mulai berkomat kamit ria membawa buku itu tanpa suara.  
Beberapa detik berkomat kamit, Ia diam..  
Lalu Mulutnya mulai menganga lebar, matanya membulat. Ia menutup buku itu rapat-rapat sembari melihat ke kanan kiri, depan belakang juga atas bawah.  
Siwon menghela nafas dan segera memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya.

~Flashback End~

"Hyung? Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Kibum sembari melepas tautan tangan Mereka. Siwon tersadar dari bayang-bayang percakapan tadi, Ia melihat Kibum yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"A-ah.. Maaf, Kibum-ah.. Aku hanya sedang bingung.." Siwon menanggapinya dengan wajah gugup dan berkeringat dingin. Kibum menempelkan tangan kirinya di pipi kanan Siwon.

"Apa Hyung sakit?" Kibum mengusap lembut pipi Siwon. Siwon menatap Kibum lekat-lekat.  
"Aku.." Siwon semakin gugup.  
"A-Aku tidak apa-apa.." Jawab Siwon berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin. Kibum memiringkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum.

Taukah Kalian siapa Namja bernama Kibum ini? Dia adalah Kekasih Siwon.  
Iya.. Kau tidak salah baca, Kibum itu kekasih Siwon.

Kim Kibum, Namja dengan IQ 142. Tinggi 176 dan juga merupakan Namja yang paling di segani di sekolah ini. Terkenal dengan sifat jutek, dingin dan acuhnya.. Yang tidak jarang membuat orang enggan berteman, jangankan berteman, menyapa saja sudah takut.

Tapi.. Inilah Kim Kibum.  
Sedingin apapun Dia, Dia akan tetap memperlihatkan senyum dan perhatiannya pada Choi Siwon, Namja yang 1 tahun lebih Tua darinya, seniornya di SMA ini dan Namja yang sudah di pacarinya 5 bulan belakangan ini.

.

Pasti Kalian tidak mengertikan? Bagaimana mungkin seorang Namja dingin dan hampir tak punya ekspresi di wajahnya seperti Kibum bisa mendapatkan cowok yang mendekati sempurna seperti Choi Siwon. Penasaran?  
Ayo Kita liat Flashback yang lain lagi..

~Flashback~

Kibum kini sedang berkonsentrasi membaca buku fisika kelas XII di tangannya di pojok ruangan perpustakaan.  
Dia memang selalu begini, selalu fokus, serius dan tidak suka di ganggu. Tapi.. Hari ini..

Srett.. Duagh!

"Arrgh!" Mendadak suara teriakkan seseorang membahana keras di ruangan ini yang seharusnya di biarkan sepi ini, setelah sebelumnya terdengar suara dentuman cukup kesar.  
Kibum yang sedang serius membacapun mau tak mau menutup bukunya. Ia melihat sekeliling mencari siapa pemilik suara itu, namun nihil..

Tidak ada siapapun.  
Tentu saja, sekarang sudah jam setengah 3 sore, murid-murid sudah pulang sejak jam 2 tadi.. Dan hanya Kibum yang ada di dalam sini. Mungkin..  
Kibum beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia meletakkan buku fisikanya di atas meja.

"Ah! Sial.. Ini semua gara-gara Donghae! Awas saja!"

Kibum kembali mendengar suara yang menurutnya tidak asing di telinganya. Ia berjalan mundur dengan terus menengok kekanan kiri.  
'Suara siapa itu sebenarnya?' Tanya Kibum dalam hati.

Tumit Kibum menyandung ujung kaki meja. Tubuhnya pun mencondong ke belakang, tapi tubuh besar seseorang dengan tiba-tiba muncul membuat Kibum tertahan disana. Kibum membulatkan matanya. Ia dengan sigap membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Namja di depan Kibum. Kibum sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya karena Namja di depannya lebih tinggi darinya. Tersirat ekspresi terkejut di raut wajah Kibum, dan ia pun mengangguk.

"Apa yang sedang Kau lakukan disini?" Pertanyaan sama terlontar dari mulut keduanya. Membuat Mereka bersamaan mengangkat alis. Namja dengan alis tebal di depan Kibum tersenyum, menampakan dua lesung pipitnya. Namja tinggi itu-Siwon- mengacak rambut Kibum gemas.

"Senang bertemu denganmu.. Sia-Awh!" Siwon mengaduh seraya menghentikan kata-katanya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa ngeri. Mata Kibum membulat melihat ada cairan berwana merah di telapak tangan Siwon. Siwon terduduk di lantai.  
Kibum berjongkok dengan wajah cemas, Ia dengan ragu-ragu meraba kepala bagian belakang Siwon perlahan. Mimik wajah cemasnya semakin menjadi-jadi.  
Kibum dengan tergesa-gesa berlari kembali ke tempatnya duduk tadi, Ia mengambil tasnya, mengeluarkan kotak P3K dan botol minuman darisana.

'Ya tuhan! Apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya?' Batin Kibum memekik panik.

Kibum berjongkok lagi di depan Siwon. Ia membuka kotak P3Knya.  
"Tahan sebentar ya? Aku akan mengobatimu.." Kata Kibum sembari membuka botol air di tangannya.  
"I-Iya," Siwon tersenyum pucat.

Kibum membasahi sapu tangan putih yang baru ia keluarkan dari dalam kantung celananya dengan air yang di campur dengan sedikit anti-ceptic. Ia membersihkan darah yang terdapat di belakang kepala Siwon secara perlahan. Siwon melihat itu, wajah super cemas Kibum yang terlihat manis dan lucu, membuatnya lupa akan rasa sakit yang kini Ia rasakan.

.

Tidak butuh 5 menit, Kini kepala Siwon sudah terbalut oleh sebuah perban yang memutari kepalanya.  
"Terima kasih," Ucap Siwon pada Kibum yang kini sedang membersihkan darah kering di tangannya.  
"Sama-sama.. Sudah kewajibanku membantumu." Balas Kibum acuh tanpa melihat ke arah Siwon.

Kibum memasukkan semua peralatan pengobatannya kembali ke dalam kotak.  
Beberapa saat, Mereka terus diam, sedangkan Kibum masih sibuk dengan beres-beresnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Siwon akhirnya. Kibum menatap Siwon sekilas, kemudian menutup kotak P3Knya yang sudah rapi kembali.

"Namaku Kim Kibum.. Aku murid kelas X A.. Salam kenal, Choi Siwon Hyung," Jawab Kibum yang di susul tundukan rendah dari kepalanya.  
"Kau kenal Aku?" Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya karena ternyata Kibum sudah mengetahui namanya.

Kibum sedikit terkejut, Ia terlihat kebingungan sekarang.  
"Darimana Kau tau namaku?" Tanya Siwon lagi.  
Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya tak tau mau menjawab apa, "Ehm, Karena.. Kau adalah Sunbaeku. Eh, M-Maksudku.. Kar-Karena Kau.." Kibum terbata-bata. Siwon menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Namja manis yang sedang gugup di depannya ini.

Siwon menepuk pundak Kibum pelan. Namun justru Kibum mundur ke belakang dengan refleks, membuat Siwon semakin keheranan.

"Kau kenapa?" Siwon berdiri dengan perlahan. Wajah Kibum kini memerah, Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Siwon menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia kembali duduk di lantai, di samping Kibum.  
"Terima Kasih," Ucap Siwon lagi, membuat Kibum menoleh bingung ke arahnya.  
Siwon menatap manik mata hitam bening milik Kibum. Siwon pernah melihatnya beberapa bulan lalu.. Mata yang juga menatapnya intens di antara ratusan mata para gadis yang menontonnya di pertandingan basket Timnya dulu.  
Siwon tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kibum. Kibum masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Ayo," Siwon menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Kibum yang mengerti, akhirnya membalas jabatan tangan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum.  
"Terima Kasih, Kibum-ah," Lagi-lagi Siwon mengucapkannya. Kibum memiringkan kepalanya dengan menekuk alisnya.

Sejenak.. Suasana hening.

Siwon menghela nafas. Kibum pun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Terima kasih, Kim Kibummie," Ucap Siwon sekali lagi.

Deg!

Wajah Kibum kembali merona mendapatkan ucapan di sertai panggilan manis dari Namja di sampingnya ini. Kibum menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam dengan maksud agar rona merah di wajah putihnya tak dapat di lihat oleh Namja ini.

"Aku berterimakasih, bukan untuk luka yang Kau obati tadi," Kata Siwon berusaha memberitahu maksudnya.  
Kibum mengangkat wajahnya. Karena penasaran, Ia akhirnya bertanya, "Lalu?"

Siwon tersenyum, Ia menatap Kibum lekat-lekat.

Hening.. Mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih karena.. Kau Sudah.. Menyukai Aku, Kibum-ah," Jawab Siwon akhirnya. Mata Kibum membulat sekitika. Kibum berusaha membuka suaranya untuk melawan, tapi pada akhirnya Ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sama-sama, Hyung." Balas Kibum dengan suara bergetar. Lalu sebuah rengkuhan hangat menghampiri tubuh kecilnya. Belaian lembut di rambut hitamnya, aroma wangi yang sedikit amis karena darah melekat di tubuh orang yang memeluknya, membuat Kibum merasa nyaman.

"I'm Yours, Kibum-ah." Ucap Siwon perlahan.

~Flashback End~

.

"Aku pulang!" Seru Kibum sedikit berteriak sesampainya Dia di kekediamannya, Keluarga Kim.  
Kibum langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang Tamu.

"Yo' Man, Welcome home.." Sambut seorang Namja yang tak kalah manis dari Kibum. Ia berjalan ke arah Kibum dari dapur sembari membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas Jus Melon. Di letakannya nampan itu di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Heechul Hyung.." Kata Kibum sembari meneguk salah satu gelas Jus melon di depannya.

Kim Heechul-Namja yang ada di samping Kibum ini adalah Kakak Kandung Kibum. Usia Mereka hanya terpaut 3 tahun. Hanya saja, sifat Mereka 180 derajat sangat berbeda.

Aku serius, apalagi di kata 'Sangat Berbeda' itu.

"Tumben Kau pulang cepat.. Tidak ada acara duduk di perpustakaan?" Tanya Heechul sedikit menyindir, Ia kini meminum Jus di gelas yang 1 lagi.

Kibum menggeleng, "Aku sedang malas, Hyung. Hari ini Dia bersikap aneh.." Jawab Kibum. Heechul meletakkan gelasnya di meja.

"Dia?" Heechul tidak bisa menangkap maksud Kibum. Ia pun berpikir sejenak.

Tak berselang lama Heechul menjentikkan jarinya.  
"Ah, Choi Siwon itu? Ada apa lagi? Kalian tidak putuskan? Hahaha.." Tanya Heechul kejam sembari tertawa mengejek.

"Hyung!" Kibum membentak dengan kesal.

"Aku hanya bercanda Kibum-ah.." Heechul tersenyum sambil membuat tanda V dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

Kibum mendengus lesu, kemudian menghela nafas dengan berat..

"Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku. Aku akan memberi saran terbaik.." Heechul menawari sambil memainkan sedotan hijau yang ada di tangannya.

"Entahlah, Hyung.. Dia hari ini bersikap aneh,setiap melihatku Dia langsung gelagapan. Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Mulai Kibum bercerita dengan serius. Heechul mendekati wajah Kibum sambil memandanginya dengan intens. Semakin dekat, dekat dan kini jarak antara Mereka hanya sekitar 4Cm.

"Hmm?" Kibum memandang wajah Heechul dengan ekspresi tak terterka.

Chu~

Heechul mencium pipi Kibum gemas, setelah itu di cubitnya 2 belah pipi Kibum hingga agak melebar.

"Hyung.. Apa yang Kau lalukan?" Tanya Kibum dengan sinis sembari tangannya menampik tangan Heechul dari wajahnya.

"Kau itu adalah Heechul nomor 2 Kibum-ah, Dan kau tau artinya? Kau itu tampan, cantik dan manis sepertiku.. Kyeopta!" Jawab Heechul di iringi dengan usapan lembut di kepala Kibum. Kibum tersenyum simpul. Dia kemudian terbayang-bayang wajah gugup Siwon saat di sekolah tadi, membuat senyuman di wajahnya hilang.

"Mungkin kekasihmu itu sedang ada masalah.. Nanti juga Kalian akan segera berbaikkan," Heechul coba memberi kata penghibur pada adik satu-satunya ini. Namun, yang di beritahu tetap diam.

"Kenapa begitu depresi? Tadi Kau tidak dapat ciuman darinya, hah?" Ledek Heechul dengan smirk jahilnya. Kibum menoleh dengan mimik wajah bingung sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah berciuman dengannya, Hyung.." Kibum menanggapinya sebiasa mungkin. Dan Heechul? Sekarang Dia menganga lebar, matanya membulat dan kedua alisnya terangkat, shock!

"Apa Kau serius, hah?! Lalu kalau Kalian berduaan apa saja yang Kalian lalukan?" Heechul bertanya dengan nada tinggi sampai Kibum harus agak menjauhkan telinganya.

"Kau bisa biasa sajakan, Hyung? Huh!" Kibum mengorek telinganya yang sakit.

"Kami.. Belajar, membicarakan pelajaran dan mengobrol.. Kenapa?" Kata Kibum seakan tidak mengerti dengan jawaban yang di lontarkannya sendiri, sedangkan orang di depannya?  
Perlukah Aku memberitahumu? Tentu saja Heechul makin shock.

"Kibum-ah.. Kau ini Namja macam apa? Tidak bisakah jadi sesat walau sebentar.." Kata Heechul sambil menepuk dahinya keras.

.

Berpindah ke kediaman Choi..

Kini Siwon sedang membaca buku pemberian Donghae tadi. Ia membaca buku itu dengan serius. Wajahnya berkeringat, tentu.. Dia sudah membaca buku itu sejak kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar ini. Sampai-sampai Ia tidak menghiraukan suara bel rumahnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

Apakah Kau tau itu buku apa? Buku itu adalah.. Ah, Biar Donghae, Siwon, Pembuat Buku dan Tuhan saja yang tau.

'I wanna hold Your hair~ Everytime I'm Thinking about You..'

Ponsel Siwon yang ada di sampingnya berbunyi. Siwon melenguh tidak suka karena acara membacanya jadi terganggu. Dengan malas Siwon meraih ponselnya.  
Matanya langsung membulat mendapati nama 'Kibum-ah' tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia tiba-tiba panik dan justru dengan tidak jelas merapikan penampilannya.

"Ya! Apa yang Aku lakukan?!" Keluh Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yeoboseyo," Jawab Siwon dengan senyum.

Sedangkan Kibum yang menelpon dari luar rumah Siwon dengan tak sabar memencet bel dalam sentuhannya lebih keras.

Siwon baru menyadari bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia segera saja berlari keluar dari kamarnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Halo, Kibum-ah.. Maaf ya.. Ada Ta-"

Siwon menghentikan jawabannya saat membuka pintu, ternyata Tamunya adalah orang yang menelponnya.  
Kibum memutuskan panggilan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Ki-Kibum-ah? Apa yang Kau lakukan di-eh.. Maksudku-"  
"Aku pulang dulu!" Pamit Kibum dengan sangat ketus seraya membalikkan badannya, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya darisana. Tapi dengan sigap Siwon meraih tangan Kibum dan menariknya berbalik kembali ke hadapannya.

"Lepaskan Ak-"

Mata Kibum membulat, Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, di lihatnya Siwon, Namjachingunya kini memejamkan matanya.

"Emmh.." Kibum melenguh tertahan, di raihnya seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuh Siwon dan meremasnya. Ciuman mendadak Siwon di bibirnya membuat Ia tak dapat berpikir.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Namja lebih kecil di depannya itu. Di tatapnya Kibum yang kini wajahnya tengah merona merah sampai ke telinga.

Hening..

"Arrgh!" Siwon membulatkan matanya kemudian berteriak frustasi. Kibum menutup kedua telinga merahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf, Kibum-ah! Maafkan Aku! Tadi.. Aku tidak tau apa yang mau Aku.. Maksudku.. Aku.. Ya!" Siwon membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang Kali, bingung dengan suasana yang di buatnya akibat mencium Kibum sesaat tadi.

"Hyung, Kau hari ini aneh sekali.. Bahkan.." , Kibum menarik-narik baju seragam Siwon yang memang belum di ganti daritadi. "Seragammu belum di ganti.. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Kau ada masalah apa? Jangan Kau pendam sendiri. Kau.. Membuatku bingung," Kibum melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan suara lesu. Ia mengecap-ngecapkan bibirnya, berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan Kekasih Tampan dan Kalemnya sudah lakukan tadi terhadap bibirnya.

"Dan tindakanmu tadi itu.. Aku sama sekali tidak meng-"

Blam!

Suara pintu tertutup membuat Kibum menghentikan kata-katanya, rupanya Siwon masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Terdengar suara bel yang di bunyikan serta ketukan-ketukan kecil yang di ciptakan Kibum.

"Siwon Hyung.. Kau kenapa sebenarnya? Tolong ja-"  
"Pulanglah Kibum-ah.." Kibum terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Dia dengar dari mulut Kekasih yang selalu bersikap lembut padanya itu.

"Ka-Kau mengusirku, Hyung?" Tanya Kibum berusaha memastikan. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya menegang di tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Hanya ada suara hilir angin di sekitarnya.

Dan Siwon? Kini Ia masih menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu.  
'Donghae.. Apa yang harus Aku lakukan?' Batin Siwon meminta bantuan.

.

Di lain tempat..

"Hatchi!" Donghae mendadak bersin.  
"Kau kenapa, Hyung?" Tanya Namja berambut coklat ikal di samping Donghae, di sebelahnya terduduk Namja manis dengan mata bulat nan pipi yang tembem.

"Tidak tau, Kyuhyun-ah.. Mungkin ada orang yang sedang membicarakanku.." Jawab Donghae pada Kyuhyun-Namja dengan rambut coklat dan kulit putih pucat di sampingnya.

Beberapa meter jarak yang tidak jauh darisana.. Terlihat Kibum kini sedang berjalan sendirian. Matanya yang bening kini terlihat sayu.  
Dia kembali mengingat ciuman di bibir dari Hyung tercintanya tadi. Ciuman pertamanya..

'Hyung.. Kau itu kenapa sebenarnya?'

Kibum menghela nafas 3 kali.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat 4 orang yang di kenalnya sedang duduk di sebuah cafè di tepi jalan. Kibum berpikir sejenak kemudian melangkahkan kembali kakinya, mendekati Donghae dan yang lain.

Eunhyuk yang melihat Kibum terlebih dahulu, berdiri. Ia menyadari Kibum sedang berjalan ke arah Mereka.

"Hai.. Kibum-ah.." Sapa Eunhyuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Membuat Donghae dan 2 lainnya ikut menengok ke arah dimana Kibum datang.

Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya rendah.

"Hai.. Boleh Aku bergabung?" Pinta Kibum dengan lesu.  
Yang lain terlihat saling berpandangan sebentar karena merasa agak heran, namun Eunhyuk langsung menarik satu tempat di sampingnya.

"Duduklah Kibum-ah.." Eunhyuk mempersilahkan.

"Terima kasih.." Kibum duduk di samping Hyukkie. Namja manis itu, terdiam lagi. Wajahnya lesu, membuat Donghae dan yang lain makin kebingungan.

"Kibum.. Kau habis darimana tadi?" Tanya Namja di sebelah Kyuhyun coba memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku.. Tadi baru pulang dari rumah Siwon Hyung.." Jawab Kibum sedatar mungkin. Yang lain saling melirik, mulai penasaran.  
Karena penasaran, Eunhyuk yang kini di lirik oleh Donghae mengangguk.

"Ada apa Kibum-ah?" Tanya Hyukkie. Kibum menoleh ke arah Hyukkie. Dia diam, menghela nafas kemudian menggeleng lesu.  
Dia sedang berbohong, Mereka tau itu.

"Ceritakan saja pada Kami Kibum-ah.. Tidak apa-apa," Kata Namja berbaju pink di samping Kyuhyun.

Kibum kembali menghela nafas, "Siwon Hyung, bersikap aneh padaku sejak siang tadi.. Padahal pagi tadi, Dia masih biasa aja. Sungmin Hyung, Donghae-ssi, Hyukkie-ah, Kyuhyun-ah, Aku bingung.." Curah Kibum menuangkan uneg-uneg dalam hatinya.

Mereka yang di sebutkan namanya terlihat bingung.

"Aneh bagaimana maksudnya?" Namja di sebelah Kyuhyun-Sungmin bertanya lagi.

"Setiap melihatku.. Ia kelihatan gugup dan gelagapan, kemudian akan berkeringat. Aku tidak mengerti, apalagi tadi.." Kibum berhenti menjawab, Ia membayangkan lagi ciuman Siwon.

"Tadi?" Tanya Mereka berempat kompak dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya bersamaan dengan munculnya semburat merah di pipinya.

Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang seakan mengerti langsung senyum-senyum penuh arti.

"Tadi.. Siwon menciummu ya?" Tebak Donghae sambil cengengesan tidak jelas.  
Kibum terkejut, "Ba-bagaimana.. K-kau-"  
"Aku'kan sudah berpengalaman.. Ayolah Kibum-ah, Ciuman itu hanya hal biasa.." Potong Donghae menerangkan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Kibum menarik nafas cukup panjang.

"Mungkin bagimu.. Itu hal biasa.." Kata Kibum pelan.  
"Tapi.. Bagiku, tidak!" Lanjut Kibum.

"Kenapa? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kibum menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya satu persatu.

"Ciuman itu adalah.. Ciuman pertamaku dari Siwon Hyung.." Jawab Kibum.

Hening..

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Kyuhyun tersedak, Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling melirik.

"Yang benar saja!" Mereka berempat berteriak frustasi lalu terjungkal bersamaan dari tempat duduk masing-masing saking shocknya.

"Ya! Kalian kenapa?" Kibum yang bingung hanya bisa coba membangunkan Teman-temannya.

- To Be Continued -


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I'm Yours. (Chapter 2)

Author: Suchi Hime a.k.a d'Rythem24.

Genre: Boys Love, School-life, Drama and Fail! Comedy.

Rated: T

Character: -Kim Kibum  
- Choi Siwon  
- Kim Heechul  
- Lee Donghae  
- Lee Eunhyuk-Jae  
- Hankyung  
- Jung Yunho  
- and Other.

Disclaimer: They belong to SMEnt, ELF, Cassiopeia .and God.

Warning: Ini Fanfic Yaoi alias Boy x Boy.. Bagi yang gak suka sama genrenya, mending jangan baca. Dan sepertinya akan banyak Typo(s) di Fanfiction ini. ^^  
Maaf kalo fanfic ini gak jelas ujung pangkalnya.

*Note: Khusus Chapter ini semua Point of Viewnya di pegang Uri Snow White, Kibum-Oppa. ^^*

^^ I'm Yours ^^

~ Happy Reading ~

Aku masih berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota Seoul seorang diri. Aku pun melirik jam tanganku.  
"Sudah jam setengah 7 malam ya.."

Huft..

"Aku bingung, Kenapa reaksi semua orang sama hari ini.. Apa ada yang aneh dengan hubungan Kami?" Keluhku menatap ke atas langit.  
Aku jadi ingat percakapan Kami di Kafe tadi.

~Flashback~

Brakk!

Eunhyuk-ah menggebrag meja, membuat Aku terkejut.

"Setiap Kalian berdua? Apa saja yang Kalian lakukan, hah?! Su-sungguh tidak dapat di percaya. Bahkan itu tadi.. Ci-ciuman pertamamu?"  
Aneh sekali Eunhyuk-ah ini, kenapa jadi Dia yang protes coba?  
Aku mengerutkan kening sambil mengangguk.  
"Tiap Kami berdua ya? Kami belajar, mengobrol dan bercanda seadanya," Jawabku kemudian sesantai mungkin.

Hening..

Tidak Aku sangka reaksinya Mereka seperti ini.  
Sungmin Hyung menggaruk-garuk lehernya, Kyuhyun ngupil, Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpelukan.

"Tapi.. Itu merupakan sebuah kemajuan, bukan?" Kata Kyuhyun santai dengan mengelap upilnya ke baju pink Sungmin Hyung. Sungmin Hyung menjitak Kyuhyun tanpa ampun.

"Ya! Kyunnie.. Ini baju favoritku! Aish, Kau jahat sekali sih," Protes Sungmin Hyung.

"Mianhae Hyung," Balas Kyuhyun.

Dan ributlah 2 orang berbeda kepribadian ini  
Hah.. Menyebalkan.

'Kemajuan? Apakah kemajuan yang Kyuhyun maksud adalah Ciuman dari Siwon Hyung untukku?' Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Kibum-ah?" Eunhyukkie merangkulku perlahan.  
Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku.

"Aku.. Salut dengan hubungan Kalian," Kata Eunhyukkie. Memujikah?

"Maksudnya?" Aku yang memang tidak mengerti, bertanya pada Namja bernama asli Lee Eunhyuk-Jae ini.

"Aku salut pada Kalian.. Karena walau Kalian tidak pernah melakukan hal yang 'begitu' Kalian masih bisa bertahan," Jawabnya menjelaskan. Dan Aku masih tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Kalian tidak pernah berciuman'kan sebelumnya? Huh, Pantas saat di kelas Aku bertanya pada Siwon tentang 'itu' Dia shock tidak Karuan.. Ternyata hubungan Kalian separah ini. Kibum-ah, Agresiflah sedikit kalau perlu, seperti Hyukkie.. Jujur saja, kalau Aku ada di salah satu posisimu ataupun Siwon, Aku tidak akan bersemangat. Karena sehari tidak dapat ciuman dari Hyukkie, rasanya ada yang kurang? Kau tau? Apalagi kalau sampai Kami ti-"

Bletak!

Hyukkie-ah menjitak Donghae-ssi yang dari tadi menjelaskan -entah-apa-tapi-Aku-tau-maksudnya- panjang lebar kepadaku.  
Aku menghela nafas. Sekarang 4 orang ini malah ribut di depanku.

"Ya sudah, Aku pulang dulu," Akhirnya Aku memutuskan pergi saja meninggalkan Mereka. Biarlah Mereka ribut, itu bukan urusanku.

~Flashback End~

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian membuangnya perlahan.  
Memang.. Hubunganku dan Siwon Hyung selama ini tidak seperti yang lain.  
Setiap Kami berdua, Kami paling akan belajar, mengobrol senyambungnya dan sama-sama membuat lelucon tidak bermutu sebisa Kami.

Aku tidak tau itu termasuk mesra atau tidak, hanya saja.. Aku juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa setiap bersamanya.

Ku akui Aku memang perhatian padanya, Kami sering bergandengan tangan, saling membagi rahasia bahkan kedua belah pihak keluarga Kami sudah saling mengenal, meski hanya sebagai Teman. Di kecualikan untuk Heechul Hyung, karena Dia memang sama sepertiku.  
Apakah itu kurang mesra? atau terlalu Awkward begitu?  
Entahlah.. Aku bingung.

.

Apa yang harus Aku lakukan? Jadi agresif? Ah, Aku tidak bisa!

Dulu.. Saat awal-awal Kami berhubungan, Kami bahkan lebih parah dari sekarang. Sejak Dia bilang bahwa Dia adalah milikku.

'Siwon Hyung.. Apa yang sedang Kau lakukan sekarang?'

Aku mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celanaku.  
Aku tatap wallpaper yang ada di layar ponselku.  
Dia sangat tampan bukan? Iya.. Menurutku.  
Dan Aku Benar-benar mencintainya.  
Apa Aku salah mencintainya?  
Aku rasa tidak.  
Karena, Dia juga mencintaiku'kan?

Deg..  
Prakk!

Jantungku merasakan nyeri luar biasa. Lalu Aku dengan refleks menjatuhkan ponsel dalam genggamanku.

"Dia.. Tidak pernah berkata kalau Dia.. Mencintaiku!"

Apa yang harus Aku lakukan?  
Apakah hubungan Kami memang tidak ada artinya selama ini?  
Senyumnya, belaiannya, perhatiannya dan.. Ciumannya tadi.. Apakah itu hanya sebuah..  
Tidak tidak!  
Kim Kibum.. Kau jangan berpikiran negative dulu.  
Aku memungut ponselku yang tadi terjatuh ke tanah.

"Hah? Kenapa mati?" Keluhku saat melihat ponselku mati, semuanya gelap.  
Aku menaruh ponsel putihku ini ke dalam saku celanaku kembali.

"Lebih baik Aku pulang,"  
Aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju ke rumah di malam yang gelap ini.

.

Tidak terasa Aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumahku.

Aku baru saja ingin membuka pintu kamarku, tapi niat itu terurung begitu aku mendengar sebuah suara.

"Ah.. Hannie~ Pelan-pelan.. Kau mau Aku bunuh, hah!?"

Itu.. Suara Heechul Hyung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aku bertanya-tanya dengan bingung.  
Aku pun berjalan menuju sumber suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari kamar Heechul Hyung.

Kebetulan pintunya tidak di kunci dan agak sedikit terbuka. Karena memang penasaran, aku diam-diam melihat ke dalam karena takut ketahuan. Dan..

"Apa ini?" Aku membulatkan mataku mendapati apa yang kini aku lihat dengan kedua mataku ini.  
Aku menelan ludahku.

"Chagiya.. Ah~" Terdengar suara desahan dari Heechul Hyung yang di tindih oleh seseorang di atasnya. Aku kenal Namja itu.. Dia kekasih Heechul Hyung. Namanya Hankyung Hyung, Namja yang 1 tahun lebih muda dari Heechul Hyung.

Aku memegangi kenop pintu dengan kuat. Apa Aku harus pergi?  
Tapi, Pemandangan seperti ini..

Krieett..

"Oh Tidak!"

Bugh!

Tubuhku terjatuh ke dalam lantai kamar Heechul Hyung karena pintu tiba-tiba bergerak maju sendiri.  
'Aduh.. Sakit sekali..'

Saat Aku ingin bangun dari jatuh tersungkurku, Aku melihat kedua kaki putih bersih di depan mataku.

Gulp!

Aku menelan ludahku, matilah Aku.

Aku mendongakkan kepala dan sesuai dugaanku, Dia kini menyeringai sinis di atas tubuhku.

"Hyung? Hehehe.. Maaf, Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu.. Dan.. Eh-"

Aku menghentikan kalimatku saat Bajuku di tarik dari belakang oleh Heechul Hyung dengan pelan.

"Kau ini.. Kalau mau masuk, ketuk dulu pintu," Kata Heechul Hyung sembari menepuk-nepuk bagian depan bajuku seakan membersihkannya.  
Dia tidak marah?  
Ah, benar juga.. Kakakku yang satu ini terlalu menyayangiku.

"Maaf Hyung," Ucapku sembari membungkukkan badanku di hadapanku. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada Hankyung yang kini masih terduduk di ujung tempat tidur Heechul Hyung.  
Dia melambaikan tangannya, terukir senyum canggung di bibirnya.

"Maaf Hankyung Hyung.." Ucapku juga padanya. Kemudian Aku juga membungkukkan tubuhku ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa, Kibum-ah.. Salah Kami karena tidak mengunci pintu," Heechul Hyung membalas dengan senyuman dan belaian di rambutku. Akupun ikut tersenyum.

_ _ _

Aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur.  
Lelah sekali rasanya..

Aku mengerluarkan ponsel yang sempat terjatuh tadi dari dalam saku celanaku.

Aku coba menghidupkan ponselku, dan Ponselku langsung menyala.  
Begitu menyala, ponselku langsung mendapat panggilan.  
Dari siapa?

"Siwon Hyung?" Aku terkejut mendapati nama Namja yang dari tadi Aku pikirkan menghubungiku sekarang.

Haruskah Aku angkat?  
Ah, tidak usah..

Aku mengatur "silent" pada ponselku secara otomatis, kemudian mengchargenya.

"Maaf Hyung.. Aku takut bicara denganmu," Lirihku.

.

Aku membuka kemejaku dan hanya menyisakan kaos dalamku saja di tubuhku.  
Kemudian aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi..  
Disana aku menyiram tubuhku yang penuh keringat dengan shower.  
Aku menatap kosong ke cermin yang ada di sisi bathtub kamar mandiku.

Aku berkaca.  
Kini.. Wajah putihku penuh dengan air. Aku meraba wajahku sendiri.  
Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Saranghae.."

Sebuah suara bisikan tiba-tiba saja terdengar, membuatku terkejut dan secepatnya membalikkan tubuhku.

Suara siapa tadi?  
Darimana itu?  
Aku menengok kesana kemari Mencari asal suara tadi.

'Saranghae Dia bilang? Tapi.. Itu suara siapa?'

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.  
Aku menghela nafas pelan.

"Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja," Aku melanjutkan mandiku, coba mengabaikan suara tadi.

_ 07.30 malam_

Nyatanya.. Aku tidak bisa melupakkan suara tadi.  
Aku kini kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidurku dengan kaos juga celana boxerku, tetap memikirkan suara yang entah darimana dan milik siapa.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar membuyarkanku dari lamunan. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian melangkah menuju pintu.  
Aku memutar kenop pintu, pintu kamarku terbuka.  
Aku lihat Heechul Hyung tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Tanyaku padanya sambil mengangkat alisku.

"Ayo, Kita makan.." Ajaknya.

Ah, Iya.. Sudah jam setengah delapan, ya?  
Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju dapur bersamanya.

.

Di Meja makan sudah ada Hankyung Hyung duduk menunggu Kami.  
Sepertinya Dia mau menginap lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Kami memang hanya tinggal berdua.  
Karena Umma dan Appa Kami bercerai 3 tahun lalu, Aku memutuskan untuk ikut Heechul Hyung yang sudah bekerja dan tinggal di rumah ini bersamanya, tak lupa dengan tambahan harta melimpah dari Appa.

Makan malam berlangsung biasa saja untukku, padahal Hankyung dan Heechul Hyung mengobrol dengan ceria dari tadi.  
Entahlah.. Moodku sedang buruk.

Aku sudah menghabiskan Sup Daging buatan Heechul Hyung, dan memutuskan meninggalkan 2 pasang orang yang pasti akan lebih leluasa tanpa Aku.

.

Tapi.. Aku tidak pergi ke kamar, melainkan keluar rumah.

Aku menatap langit dengan senyum menyembang.

Srett!

Tiba-tiba saja mataku di tutup dari belakang oleh telapak tangan seseorang.

"Ugh, Siapa ini?" Tanyaku sambil meraba-raba tangan orang ini.

Aku melepas tangannya dengan paksa kemudian berbalik.

"H-Hyung?" Pekikku terkejut.

Sedangkan Namja di depanku dengan segera memelukku.

"Kibum-ah, Aku rindu padamu.." Ucapnya yang membuat Aku tersenyum.

"Aku juga Hyung," Balasku.

Brukk!

Terdengar sebuah benda jatuh dari belakangku.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Yunho Hyung padaku sembari melepas pelukannya.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah, dan mataku menangkap seseorang yang sangat aku kenal kini berdiri di dekat gerbang dengan mematungkan dirinya.

"Dia-"  
"Siwon Hyung?" Panggilku agak keras karena sedikit terkejut.

Tapi bukannya mendekat Siwon Hyung malah berlari pergi.  
Aku mengejarnya sambil terus meneriaki namanya.

"Hyung!? Siwon Hyung?"

Srekk!1

Kakiku rasa-rasanya menginjak sesuatu. Aku melihat ke bawah dan segera mengangkat kakiku dari sesuatu yang Aku injak itu.  
Bunga Lili putih? Bunga kesukaanku.  
Aku mengambil bunga itu.

Sepertinya Siwon Hyung sudah jauh dari sini.  
Aku memeluk bunga yang Aku tau pasti Siwon Hyung sengaja membawanya untukku.  
Tapi, Kenapa Dia tidak menghampiriku?

"Sepertinya Dia salah paham," Sebuah suara langsung saja menghilangkan pemikiranku.

"Hah? Apa?" Tanyaku dengan tidak fokus.

"Dia Langsung pergi pasti karena kaget melihat Kita berpelukan tadi, Kibum-ah.." Perjelas Hyung sahabat Heechul Hyung ini.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Jadi..

"Dia cemburu?!" Aku berseru kaget.

"Begitulah.. Tapi, Sepertinya memang begitu," Kata Yunho Hyung mengangguk-angguk.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, mencium aroma bunga Lili kesukaanku.

"Terima kasih, Hyung.." Ucapku lirih dan lesu.

Yunho Hyung menepuk pundakku.

"Sudahlah.. Aku akan bantu menjelaskan padanya nanti," Saran Yunho Hyung padaku.

"Apa Dia Namjachingumu?" Tanyanya membuat Aku kaget.  
Aku langsung menatap tajam matanya.

"Hei? Aku hanya bertanya, jangan melihatku begitu," Yunho Hyung berbicara dengan takut-takut.  
Akupun hanya bisa mengangguk, Aku tidak bisa berbohong.

"Dia.. Itu adalah Namja bernama Chai Shu-"  
"Choi Siwon!" Tegasku menjawab.

"Iya iya, Maaf.. Aku hanya sedikit lupa.. Dia kan Namja yang dulu pernah bertanding basket denganku, bukan?" Katanya coba mengingat.

Basket? Ah, benar..  
Aku mengangguk.  
Benar juga.. Kalau bukan karena Yunho Hyung Aku tidak akan bisa mengenal Siwon Hyung'kan?

Beberapa Bulan lalu..

~Flashback~

Aku kini sedang duduk diam bersama dengan Yunho Hyung. Rambutku dulu masih sangat pendek dan lagi, Aku masih memakai kacamata.

"Ayolah.. Kau mau ya?"  
Daritadi Dia bermanja-manja terus padaku.  
Huft.. Melelahkan.  
Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban permintaannya.  
Apa yang Dia minta?  
Menontonnya bermain basket dengan lawan dari SMA sebelah.. Kau tau artinya? Tidak?  
Aku juga bingung bagaimana memberitahu Kalian, hanya saja.. Aku ini masih SMP!

"Kibum-ah, Aku mohon.. Heechul tidak bisa menonton, masa Kau tidak bisa juga?" Paksa Yunho Hyung, lagi!  
Apa Dia tidak bosan?  
Aku tetap pada pendirianku, menggelengkan kepala, menolak ajakannya.

"Nanti Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Kekasihku," Tawarnya.  
Aku memutar bola mataku.  
Aku mendelik tajam menatapnya.

"Baiklah, Hyung. Baik," Jawabku akhirnya. Yunho Hyung langsung tersenyum dan memelukku.

"Oke.. Besok Aku akan memjemputmu jam 7 ya?"

"Hmm.." Aku bergumam kecil sebagai jawaban sembari coba melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

.

Esoknya..

Disinilah Aku sekarang.  
Di SMA Dong Bang milik Yunho Hyung.  
Entah sekarang Dia dimana, Aku malah di tinggal duduk sendirian di depan pintu masuk Aula Indoor untuk pertandingan basket jam 9 nanti.

Yunho Hyung bilang Dia pergi sebentar untuk mencari Kekasihnya.  
Tapi, Inikan sekolah khusus untuk Namja! Apa jangan-jangan Dia..

.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida.." Ucap Namja putih dengan rambut lurus hitam di depanku. Dia.. Cantik.  
Aku mengulurkan tangan dan di balas olehnya.

"Kim Kibum imnida.. Bangapseumnida." Balasku jawab memperkenalkan diri.  
Tidak aneh Yunho Hyung bisa menjadikan Jaejoong Hyung kekasihnya.. Aku kagum.

Yunho Hyung menarik tangan Jaejoong Hyung ke dalam aula dengan cepat.

"Ya! Aku tidak Ka-"

Brukk!

Protesku terhenti saat Aku tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh seseorang di depanku.  
Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, aku hanya sekilas melihat wajahnya yang sangat tampan waktu itu.. Tapi, itulah saat pertama kali Kami bertemu.  
Disana.. Aku untuk pertama kalinya begitu mengagumi seseorang, dari wajah, postur tubuh, senyumannya dan suaranya.  
Dia.. Choi Siwon.

.

Mungkin disini Aku adalah seorang Supporter untuk Yunho Hyung. Tapi, yang Aku lakukan tidak seperti yang Jaejoong Hyung lakukan daritadi.

"Yunho! Ayo terus.."

Suara Jaejoong Hyung berapa Oktav sih?  
Walau suaranya terdengar berat, kalau sudah teriak, dapat membuat sakit telinga saking kerasnya.

Mataku mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Setiap gerakannya mengoper bola, mendrible bahkan memasukannya ke dalam Ring Basket.

Aku tersenyum melihat senyum dari wajahnya.

Deg..

Jantungku seakan berhenti.  
Dia Menatapku sekarang.  
Aku Tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.  
Oh tidak!

~ 2 Bulan Kemudian ~

Aku sekarang sudah resmi menjadi murid dari SMA KyuNamHae. Padahal Heechul Hyung memaksaku untuk bersekolah di Dong Bang.  
Tapi.. Aku tidak mau!  
Bukan tanpa alasan.. Aku mau bersekolah disini, karena.. Choi Siwon Hyung juga sekolah disini. Dia seniorku dan usianya setahun lebih tua dariku.

Aku tidak pernah bisa mengobrol dengannya karena.. Dia murid yang sibuk dan terlalu populer.  
Setiap hari Aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari jauh.  
Dari jauh mendengar suaranya saat mengumumkan kegiatan OSIS.  
Dari jauh melihat tawa dan senyumnya.  
Dari jauh mendapatinya tertidur kelelahan di dalam ruang osis.  
Dan yang paling menyedihkan.. Aku dari jauh mencintainya.

Aku selalu ingin menyapanya tapi, Aku tidak berani. Aku takut.  
Orang-orang di Sekolah ini tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku, Karena Aku begini.  
Aku acuh, cuek, dan lebih suka sendirian.  
Makan sendiri, Tidur sendiri dan mencuci baju sendiri.  
Entah, apa yang sedang aku bicarakan saat ini.. =.=a

.

Hingga suatu hari..

Srett.. Duagh!

"Arrgh!"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendapati suara teriakan nyaring seseorang dalam perpustaan ini.  
Aku kira Aku sendirian disini.  
Aku menutup buku Fisika yang sedang Aku baca tadi.  
Aku melihat sekeliling mencoba mencari seseorang selain Aku disini..

Nihil.. Tak ada siapapun.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan meletakan buku di atas meja.

"Ah! Sial.. Ini semua gara-gara Donghae! Awas saja!"

Suara itu.. Sepertinya Aku kenal suara siapa itu.  
Aku berjalan mundur dengan terus menengok ke kanan dan kiri.

'Suara siapa itu sebenarnya?' Tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku merasa tumit kaki kiriku menyandung sesuatu.  
Oh tidak! Aku akan jatuh.  
Tubuhku condong ke belakang, tapi Aku merasakan ada tubuh seseorang menahanku.  
Aku membulatkan mataku dan dengan sigap membalikkan tubuhku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya. Aku sedikit mendongakan kepala karena Dia lebih tinggi dariku.  
Ya tuhan! Dia..  
Aku mengangguk sebiasa mungkin.

"Apa yang sedang Kau lakukan disini?"

Kami berdua melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama bersamaan. Membuat Kami sama-sama mengangkat alis.  
Dia tersenyum, menampakkan dua lesung pipitnya.  
Dia-Siwon Hyung mengacak rambutku gemas.  
Apa ini mimpi?  
Dia sekarang ada di hadapanku?

"Senang bertemu denganmu.. Sia-Awh.." Siwon Hyung menghentikan kata-katanya sambil memegangi kepalanya.  
Dia kenapa?  
Astaga!  
Aku membulatkan mataku sangat shock melihat tangannya penuh dengan cairan berwarna merah. Darahkah?  
Siwon Hyung terduduk lemah di atas lantai.  
Aku berjongkok di sampingnya, meski tak ada cermin Aku dapat membayangkan bagaimana rupa wajah cemasku saat itu.  
Aku dengan ragu-ragu meraba kepala bagian belakang Siwon Hyung perlahan.  
Dan rasa khawatirku semakin menjadi.

Dengan cepat Aku berlari ke tempat dudukku tadi, Aku mengambil tasku. Mengeluarkan kotak P3K dan botol minuman darisana.

'Ya tuhan! Apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya?' Batinku memekik cemas.

Aku berjongkok lagi di depan Siwon Hyung. Membuka kotak P3K.

"Tahan sebentar ya? Aku akan mengobatimu," Kataku padanya sembari membuka botol air di tanganku.

"I-Iya,"  
Jawabannya lemah sekali. Aku harus cepat.

Aku mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam saku celanaku dan membasahi sapu tangan itu dengan sedikit Anti-ceptic.  
Aku membersihkan darah dari belakang kepala Siwon Hyung perlahan tanpa peduli yang lain.  
Karena yang terpenting untukku sekarang adalah Dia tidak kesakitan lagi.

.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit untukku mengobatinya. Sekarang kepala Siwon Hyung di putari balutan perban.

Kini Aku sedang membersihkan darah kering yang ada di sekitar telapak tangannya.

"Terima kasih," Ucapnya perlahan.  
Aku coba menenangkan perasaanku.

"Sama-sama.. Sudah kewajibanku membantumu," Balasku seacuh mungkin tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

Aku memasukkan kembali semua peralatan pengobatan tadi ke dalam kotak P3K.  
Beberapa saat Kami terus diam dalam suasana canggung selama Aku masih sibuk dengan beres-beresku.

Jujur, Aku memang sangat ingin berbicara padanya.  
Tapi.. Aku tidak berani membuka suara duluan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Siwon Hyung padaku akhirnya.  
Aku menatap Dia sekilas, kemudian menutup kotak P3Kku yang sudah rapi.

"Namaku Kim Kibum.. Aku murid kelas X A.. Salam kenal, Choi Siwon Hyung," Jawabku sambil menundukkan rendah kepalaku.

"Kau kenal Aku?"

Deg!

Ya! Kim Kibum.. Kau bodoh.  
Aku sedikit terkejut, Aku jadi bingung sekarang.  
Aku keceplosan.

"Darimana Kau tau namaku?" Tanyanya lagi.  
Tidak bisakah Kau memberiku waktu!

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, gugup.  
Aku harus jawab bagaimana?

"Ehm, Karena.. Kau adalah Sunbaeku.. Eh, M-maksudku.. Kar-karena Kau.."  
Aku jadi terbata-taba menjawab pertanyaannya.  
Ah, Dia pasti akan berfikir Aku konyol sekali sekarang.

Aku merasakan tepukan di pundakku.  
Refleks karena terkejut, Aku mundur dengan cepat ke belakang.  
Apa maunya?

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon Hyung sambil berdiri perlahan.  
Wajahku kini pasti memerah, Aku kembali menggigit bibir bawahku dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Karena kalau melihatnya, Aku pasti akan gugup lagi.

Aku dapat mendengar suara nafasnya. Dan Ia kembali duduk di lantai, di sampingku.  
Aku mulai tidak bisa mengatur nafasku.

"Terima kasih," Ucapnya. Lagi?  
Aku menoleh bingung ke arahnya.  
Untuk apa? Tadi Dia sudah mengucapkannya bukan?

Kini Dia menatapku.. Dan lagi, Aku tidak bisa menghindari tatapannya.  
Aku lihat Dia tersenyum, Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.  
Aku masih bingung.  
Dia kenapa sekarang?

"Ayo,"  
Siwon Hyung menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.  
Aku mengerti sekarang dan memutuskan membalas jabatan tangannya.  
Dia tersenyum lagi.  
Benar-benar senang rasanya dapat melihatnya sedekat ini.

"Terima kasih, Kibum-ah,"  
Lagi-lagi Dia mengucapkannya.  
Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan menekuk alisku, tambah bingung.

Sejenak, Suasana hening..

Aku lihat Dia menghela nafas.  
Dan Aku menegakkan kembali tubuhku.  
Kalau saja dengan orang lain, Aku pasti akan langsung meninggalkannya.  
Tapi, Dia..

"Terima kasih, Kim Kibummie,"

Deg!

Jantungku seakan tersengat aliran listrik begitu mendapatkan panggilan semanis itu darinya. Apa Aku tidak salah dengar?  
Wajahku pasti sudah sangat Merah sekarang.  
Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan rona di wajahku yang pasti sudah terlihat sangat konyol ini.

"Aku berterima kasih, bukan untul Luka yang Kau obati," Kata Siwon Hyung menjelaskan.  
Mau tidak mau Aku mengangkat wajahku.  
Karena penasaran, Lebih baik Aku bertanya saja.

"Lalu?"

Dia tersenyum dan kembali menatapku.  
Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghindari tatapan matanya.

Kami terus saling menatap dalam hening..

"Terima kasih karena.. Kau sudah.. Menyukai Aku, Kibum-ah,"

Apa?!

Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar jawaban darinya.  
Bagaimana Dia bisa tau secepat itu?  
Apa yang harus Aku lakukan?  
Apa yang harus Aku katakan?  
Aku tidak bisa, Aku hanya menundukkan wajahku.

"Sama-sama, Hyung,"

Suaraku terdengar gemetararankah?  
Aku harap tidak. Aku benar-benar malu sekarang.

Aku makin terkejut merasakan sebuah rengkuhan hangat di tubuhku.. Dia memelukku?  
Kurasakan ada belaian lembutnya di rambut hitamku..  
Aromanya yang bercampur dengan bau amis dari darahnya tadi, membuatku nyaman.

"I'm Yours, Kibum-ah." Katanya membuatku lega.

Aku meremas kuat-kuat seragam putihnya.  
Aku tidak boleh menangis.  
Aku cuma bisa menganggukan kepalaku.  
Apa itu artinya Dia milikku sekarang?

"Saranghae~"

~Flashback End~

Aku membuka mataku dan langsung terduduk di atas tempat tidur.  
Suara itu bahkan sampai masuk ke dalam mimpi masa laluku..  
Suara siapa itu sebenarnya?

"Hah.." Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku gatal.  
Aku lihat jam dinding yang sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4.35 pagi.  
Karena Aku yakin percuma saja tidur lagi, aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu saja melalui head-seat.

Aku lalu mengambil ponselku.  
Seketika itu pula mataku terbelalak.

'358 panggilan tak terjawab! Dan ada 586 pesan di terima? Apa ini gila?'

Aku lihat semua daftar panggilan penuh dengan nama Siwon Hyung.

"Apa maumu, Hyung?" Aku bertanya dengan terus menatap layar ponselku.  
Aku membuka pesan satu persatu.  
Tapi, hanya bagian atas saja yang Aku baca.  
Mana mungkin Aku mau membaca semuanya kan?

"Sungguh merepotkan,"  
Aku membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

From: Siwon Hyung  
Received: 02.25 / 10/11

Kibum-ah.. Aku akan menunggumu di atap sekolah.  
Datanglah pagi-pagi dan temui Aku.. Ada hal penting yang ingin Aku bicarakan denganmu.

.

Aku mengerutkan keningku..  
Apa yang mau Dia bicarakan?

"Sebaiknya Aku mandi sekarang,"

Aku meletakan head-seat yang tidak jadi Aku gunakan tadi ke dalam laci meja.

.

Kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 05.13.  
Aku tidak akan terlambat.

Aku mengambil tas, jam tanganku, dasi, kunci dan sepatu warna hitamku.

Aku keluar dari kamar dengan tergesa-gesa.

Bugh!

"Awh! Aduh!" Aku melenguh kesakitan begitu tututku terbentur lantai karena tersandung keset di depan kamarku.  
Benar-benar sakit.

Aku berjalan terpincang-pincang sampai keluar rumah.  
Heechul dan Hankyung Hyung pasti belum bangun.

Aku memakai kaos kakiku terlebih dahulu, kemudian memakai sepatuku.  
Ah! Lututku yang sakit membuatku sulit menggerakkan kakiku.

.

Setelah semuanya selesai di pakai, Aku berjalan sambil memasangkan jam tangan ke tangan kiriku.

"Hyung.. Tunggu Aku,"

Aku berjalan dengan sekuat tenaga menahan sakit di kakiku.

"Aish.. Kalau begini bisa lama." Keluhku sambil meringis kesakitan.

Tint!

Aku mendengar suara klakson dari belakangku, lalu tak berapa lama seorang pengendara dengan motor sport Putihnya berhenti di sampingku.  
Dia membuka helmnya.

"H-Hyung?"  
Bagaimana Dia bisa ada di jalan begini pagi-pagi sekali.

"Kenapa jalan saja? Apa ini tidak terlalu pagi? Biasanya Heechul Hyung mengantarmu kan?" Tanyanya secara beruntun. Aku menatap datar Yunho Hyung.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ada disini?" Tanyaku balik.

"Aku akan menjemput Jaejoong, lagipula setiap pagi Aku akan lewat kesini, Kau saja yang baru melihatku," Jawabnya yang membuatku manggut-manggut.  
Dia mengambil helm yang ada di belakangnya lalu menyodorkannya padaku.

"Ayo naik," Katanya menawari.

"Bukannya Kau bilang tadi Hyung ma-"  
"Santai saja. Kami sudah biasa terlambat.. Ayo!"

Kalau Dia sudah bilang begitu, apa boleh buat.  
Aku memutuskan untuk ikut saja.  
Aku pun segera memakai helm pemberian Yunho Hyung.

Saat bersiap naik ke atas motor, Aku sedikit kesulitan karena sakit yang terasa di lututku.

"Kenapa Kibum-ah?" Tanya Yunho Hyung begitu tau aku tidak juga naik ke boncengannya.  
Aku menggeleng dan memaksakan diriku untuk tetap naik.

Motorpun mulai melaju dengan Aku yang terus menahan sakit di lutut kananku dan duduk tenang di boncengan Yunho Hyung.

.

Setelah menempuh jarak beberapa Kilometer jauhnya, akhirnya Kami sampai juga di SMA tempatku biasanya menuntut ilmu.  
Aku mengambil ancang-ancang dengan maksud ingin turun dari motor, sayangnya karena kakiku yang sakit, aku malah jadi terjatuh dengan lutut kananku yang-sialnya- membentur jalanan aspal ini.

"Hah!? Ehm!" Aku menahan teriakkanku sekuat mungkin kemudian coba berdiri sekuat tenaga.  
Aku mengembalikan Helm pada Yunho Hyung yang kini terheran-heran melihatku.

"Kau tidak pernah naik motor ya, hah? Segitu saja sudah membuatmu sempoyongan.." Ledeknya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menerima Helm dari tanganku.  
Aku cuma tersenyum sebisaku.

"Terima kasih banyak tumpangannya, Hyung.." Ucapku sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Sama-sama. Ya sudah, Aku pergi dulu.. Bye." Ucap Yunho Hyung yang setelah segera melajukan kembali motornya.  
Aku terus memperhatikannya hingga bayang-bayang tubuhnya hilang tertelan embun pagi yang masih gelap di kejauhan sana.

Aku lalu melihat jam tanganku yang kini sudah jam 5.45.

Aku mulai berjalan masuk. Melewati gerbang dan halaman luas sekolah yang masih sepi ini dengan kakiku yang rasa-rasanya sudah mau patah.

Benar-benar Sakit.  
Rasanya ingin sekali Aku menangis sekarang. Tapi, Aku Namja. Dan Menangis adalah pantangan bagiku.

.

Tangga..

Untuk menuju atap, siapapun akan butuh melewati 5 kali menaiki tangga ini sebelum sampai di atas nanti akhirnya.

Apa Aku sanggup? Dengan kakiku yang sesakit ini?  
Apa peduliku, Aku tidak akan membuat Siwon Hyung menunggu.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke anak tangga yang pertama.. Kedua, ketiga terus dan terus sambil terus menahan sakitku.

"Aku mohon.. Bertahanlah!"  
Aku meremas kuat-kuat pegangan pada tangga yang aku lewati seiring bertambahnya langkah kakiku.

.

Tidak terasa, kini aku sudah sampai di depan pintu ini. Pintu yang menghubungkan lantai paling atas dengan atap sekolah.  
Seluruh tubuhku gemetaran dan berkeringat.  
Aku mendorong pintu itu perlahan dengan tanganku yang sedari tadi bergetar.  
Dadaku terasa sesak saking lelahnya, nafasku pun begitu memburu ketika di hembuskan..

Aku mulai melangkahkan kembali kakiku yang sangat sakit ini kesana, menuju ke arah orang yang kini menatapku dengan mimik wajah cemas..

"Kibum-ah?" Panggilnya ke arahku.

"Hyu- Ahh!" Tubuhku terduduk di lantai beton disini. Aku memeluk lututku yang sakit dan nyeri sekuat mungkin.

"Kibum-ah.. Kau kenapa?" Siwon Hyung merangkulku. Aku menggeleng.

"Lututku Hyung, Sakit sekali.. Argh! Hyung," Kataku dengan nada agak meringis padanya, aku memegangi telapak tangan kirinya dengan erat.  
Dia berdiri, lalu tanpa aku duga ia menggendongku ala Brydal style dan keluar lagi dari atap sekolah.

"Hyung? Kita mau kemana?" Aku yang memang tidak mengerti, bertanya padanya.

"Kita ke UKS. Kita harus mengobati sakitmu dulu." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang sangat aku sukai, meski aku tetap dapat melihat guratan rasa khawatir di wajahnya.  
Apa Hyung tercintaku sudah kembali?  
Aku menempelkan kepalaku ke depan dadanya.

.

Sesampainya Kami di UKS, Siwon Hyung langsung membaringkan tubuhku pelan-pelan di atas matras.

"Buka celanamu," Perintahnya to the point.

What the-!

Perintah macam apa itu?  
Aku melotot tidak mengerti ke arahnya.

"Ayo, Buka!" Perintahnya lagi dengan menarik-narik celana seragamku.  
Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak mau! Hyung mau apa?" Aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dadaku tanda menolak.  
Siwon Hyung membelai pipiku lembut.  
Hari ini.. Aku Merasa Dia berubah, tapi jujur.. Aku suka.

"Kau bilang kakimu sakit, Jadi ayo.. Buka celanamu. Aku tidak akan macam-macam," Rayunya padaku.

Macam-macam?  
Aku pun jadi ingat kejadian saat dia menciumku kemarin dengan tiba-tiba.  
Aku refleks menutup mulutku. Dia menatapku bingung.

"Kibum-ah? Kau kenapa?"

Aku menyuruhnya berhenti di tempatnya dengan mengedepankan 5 jari ku.  
Siwon Hyung terlihat semakin kebingungan.

"Kibum-ah? Kau ini kenapa sebenarnya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu padamu. Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku sambil menggembungkan pipiku, kesal.

"Aku? Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya santai.  
Tidak dapat di percaya.

"Bohong! Jelas-jelas sejak kemarin kau bersikap aneh," Sangkalku menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.  
Dia terlihat berpikir.  
"Hehehe.."  
Wajahku pasti sudah terlihat kusut sekarang, Dia malah cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Hyung, Kenapa tertawa?" Protesku.  
Dia menggeleng.

Kemudian Dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Perintahku lebih keras.  
Tetapi Dia justru makin mendekat ke arahku.  
Aku yang memang masih merasa agak takut dan bingungpun akhirnya menutup mataku.

Chu~

Dahiku hangat.  
Dia mencium dahiku..  
Wajahku pasti sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

Aku menatap Siwon Hyung dengan mengerucutkan bibirku.  
Siwon Hyung merengkuh tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung? Kau sebenarnya kenapa? Kenapa.. Kau aneh sekali?" Kataku sejujurnya.  
Dia malah membelai rambutku.. Meskipun aku tidak tau, jujur saja.. Aku merasakan rasa sayang yang besar darinya berkat semua ini.

"Saranghae~"

Suara itu? Jad-jadi.. Ternyata..

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I'm Yours. (Last Chapter)

Author: Suchi-Hime a.k.a d'Rythem24.

Genre: Yaoi/Boys Love, Fail! Comedy & NC-special for this last chapter-.

Rated: M

Character: -Kim Kibum  
-Choi Siwon  
-Kim Heechul  
-Lee Donghae and Other..

Warning inside!  
Ini Yaoi alias BL Story..  
Ada adegan yang tidak pantas di baca anak kecil,. Jadi Aku harap bagi yang gak suka dan ngerasa masih di bawah umur, gak usah baca. :v  
Kalo tetep mau baca, ya terserah aja^^

~Happy Reading~

*Still Kibum, Point of View*

"Saranghae~"

Suara itu? Jad-jadi..

Aku melepaskan tubuhku dari pelukan Siwon Hyung.

"Apa yang Hyung katakan tadi?" Aku masih ingin memastikannya, coba membenarkan apa yang tadi baru saja aku dengar.

"Kim Kibum-ah, Nae Namjachingu.. Saranghae yo.. Jeongmal Saranghae yo! Saranghae, saranghae, Saranghae," Jawabnya dengan mengucapkan kata itu berulang kali. Dia tersenyum dan sekali lagi mencium dahiku, lebih lembut dan dalam.

"Ya! Kenapa menciumku terus? Aku bukan wanita," Protesku sambil menggosok-gosok dahiku keras.  
Siwon Hyung melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi, Aku tidak boleh mencium kekasihku sendiri ya? Dan berarti.." Siwon Hyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.  
"Kemarin Kau tidak suka juga, dengan ciumanku di.." Siwon Hyung mengusap bibir merahku.  
Aku segera saja menampik tangannya.

"Ak-aku tidak bilang kalau Aku tidak suka ! Aku cuma.." Aku menghentikkan penjelasanku, kehilangan kata-kataku di tengah jalan.

"Cuma?" Lanjutnya penasaran seraya .mendelik tajam ke arahku.

"Ah, Entahlah! Sudah jangan di pikirkan. Kalau Kau mau, cium saja Aku sepuasnya, Aku tidak akan peduli."

Hah? Apa yang baru saja Aku katakan.  
Aku memukul-mukul mulutku sendiri.

"Sungguh?"

Oh tidak! Aku benci ini.  
Ia menundukkan wajahnya makin dekat ke wajahku. Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan.

"Emh! Ahh!"

Dia benar-benar menciumku. Tidak aku sangka Dia benar-benar serius menanggapi perkataanku.

Tunggu..  
Apa ini? French Kiss?!  
Dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku.  
Oh.. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus Aku lakukan.  
Membalasnya, tidak bisa!  
Mengimbangi ciumannya? Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya.  
Aku hanya bisa merasakannya dan juga menikmatinya..

"Ah~ Ehm.." Aku melenguh tertahan saat merasakan Dia sedikit menggigit bibir atasku dan melumat lidahku lembut.

Ya tuhan! Ini sangat nikmat..

Tangan Siwon Hyung mulai bergerak ria menulusuri bagian bawah tubuhku.  
Ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hhh, ah.." Aku berusaha menarik nafas dalam-dalam.  
Sekarang Dia kembali menciumku, jauh lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya.

"Uhm.. Ah, Hyung.. Emmph.."

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang coba membuka ikat pinggangku, tapi aku mengabaikannya.  
Aku menekan tengkuk Siwon Hyung agar ciumannya lebih dalam lagi kepadaku.

Aku merasakan dingin di bagian bawah kakiku.  
Celanaku.. Sudah terlepas?  
Siwon Hyung melepaskan kembali ciumannya.

"Kyeopta!" Siwon Hyung terkekeh melihat tubuh bagian bawahku.

"Ya! Hyung, Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku secara cepat menutupi bagian paling pribadiku dengan kedua tangannya. Meskipun masih menggunakan boxer, tapi tetap saja Aku malu.

Dia membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat lututku, bahkan tidak kalah terbelalak dariku.

"Kibum-ah, Kita ke rumah sakit ya? Aku takut ada infeksi," Sarannya dengan mengusap pelan memar ungu kehitaman di lutut kananku.  
Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sembari menahan perih.

"Aku tidak mau. Nanti saja." Tolakku lembut.

Siwon Hyung membelai rambutku lembut.

"Ya sudah. Saranghae Kibum-ah,"

Lagi-lagi Dia mengucapkannya.

"Nado Saranghae, Hyung.." Ucapku membalasnya.

Kami terdiam dengan terus saling menatap..

"Pakaikan lagi celanaku!" Bentakku kemudian pada Siwon Hyung.

"Iya iya," Dia menganggukan kepalanya sembari menaikkan celanaku. Merapikannya dan memakaikan ikat pinggangnya lagi.

"Mau melanjutkannya?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Melanjutkan apa?"

"Yang tadi.."

"Tadi?" Aku mengerutkan keningku.

Dia mengangguk, "Iya.."

Dia tersenyum, senyuman yang terlihat..  
Mesum!  
Ok.. Aku mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya sekarang.

"Tidak mau!" Tolakku yang langsung membuat senyumnya pudar.  
Aku menjulurkan lidahku.

"Padahal.. Aku sedang siap luar dalam. Dan-"  
"Sudah Hyung, berhentilah!" Selaku dengan bersiap-siap melempar sepatu-yang entah sejak kapan ada- di tanganku ke arahnya.

"Pukul Aku kalau Kau berani," Tantangnya.

Tuk!

Aku memukul-mukulkan pelan sepatuku ke kepalanya.

"Hyung, Sebenarnya kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan merajuk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, berkat bantuan Donghae dan bukunya, aku sadar. Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan berhubungan tidak wajar seperti ini.."

"Tidak wajar? Hah?!"

"Iya. Saat Aku menciummu kemarin, jujur Aku menyesal. Kenapa tidak dari dulu Aku macam-macam padamu dan-"

Bletak!

Aku melemparkan sepatuku ke kepalanya dengan keras.

"Kau mesum! Aku tidak suka Hyung begini!"

Aku bangun dari pembaringanku, dan menggantungkan kakiku di atas lantai seraya tetap duduk.

"Ambilkan sepatuku!" Pintaku pada Siwon Hyung yang sedang mengusap-ngusap kepalanya sendiri akibat terkena lemparan sepatuku tadi.

Siwon Hyung mengambil sepatu yang tadi Aku lempar ke arahnya dan setelah itu memakaikannya lagi di kakiku.

"Maaf, Aku merasa lebih baik Kita begini," Katanya sambil menatapku dari bawah.  
Aku memandangnya datar, yang di susul anggukan pelan dariku.

"Terserah Hyung saja. Aku ikut saja apa maumu,"  
Aku turun dari matras, yang kemudian langsung di tangkap oleh Siwon Hyung begitu terasa kakiku masih belum terlalu kuat untuk berdiri.

"Kibum-ah?"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau kita benar-benar melanjutkannya, kalau tidak sekarang, nanti malam juga boleh."

"Hyung! Kau sangat mesum!" Protesku dengan berteriak frustasi.

Aku melotot dan terperangah membaca buku ini..  
Semua isinya berisi kata-kata Mesum, Fulgar dan tidak pantas di baca anak kecil.

"Hyung, Kau benar-benar mesum!" Aku menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya dengan buku yang ada di tanganku.

"Sejak kapan Choi Siwon yang Aku kenal jadi begini," Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di atas meja kemudian menggaruk kuat-kuat kepalaku.  
Tidak menyangka hal seperti ini bisa terjadi.

Aku merasakan belaian lembut dari tangan seseorang.

"Kibum-ah, Kau tidak perlu berlebihan.." Siwon Hyung berkata sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aku hanya heran, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang berubah dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam," Aku meraih tangannya yang ada di atas kepalaku.

"Jadi? Kau tidak suka Aku berubah begini?" Dia menautkan jari-jari Kami.

Apa Aku harus jujur menjawabnya?  
Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan lalu menggelengkannya.

"Jujur saja.. Aku Sangat menyukainya," Jawabku dengan menggenggam erat tangannya.

Siwon Hyung berjongkok di depanku yang sedang terduduk.  
Ia mencium punggung tanganku.  
Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas saat ini.

"Terima kasih, Kibum-ah.." Dia mengusap kedua pipiku sambil tersenyum.  
Senyuman ini.. Aku sangat suka.  
Aku pun memeluk tubuhnya.

"Hyung, Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Aku merasa begitu beruntung bisa memilikimu," Ungkapku mulai mendramatisir.

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya.  
"Harusnya Aku yang bilang begitu.. Aku beruntung karena bisa memilikimu. Orang yang di luarnya dingin, tapi aslinya Manja sekali.." Dia mengacak-ngacak gemas rambutku.

"Lalu? Tidak boleh Aku manja pada kekasihku sendiri? Yang penting tidak ada yang tau Aku begini," Keluhku agak merajuk.

Siwon Hyung melepas pelukan Kami.

"Aku.. Mau menciummu Kibum-ah. Boleh ya?" Pintanya padaku. Ia memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat ke arahku.

Aku menutup mataku perlahan seraya mengangguk mengizinkannya.

Kini bibir Kami kembali menyatu. Ini Membuatku merasa bahagia.

Saat baru saja lidah kami saling bertaut..

"Wah wah.. Kalian ini, Kalau mau bermesraan lihat-lihat dulu dimana Kalian melakukannya,"

Bledagh!

Karena kaget, refleks Aku mendorong Siwon Hyung cepat hingga Ia terjungkal di atas lantai.  
Aku menoleh ke sumber suara tadi.

"Donghae-ssi? Mau apa Kau kemari?" Tanyaku dingin padanya.  
Aku melirik ke arah Siwon Hyung yang tadi Aku dorong begitu saja.. Dia terlihat sangat kesal.  
Aku lebih memilih diam daripada harus menolongnya.

"Hanya ingin mengambil milikku," Donghae terlihat mengambil buku yang ada di pangkuanku.

"Hei! Jangan berani-berani memberikan barang macam itu padanya lagi, atau Aku tidak akan segan-segan memberi pelajaran padamu," Ancamku sambil mengangkat kepalan tinjuku ke arahnya. Bukannya takut, Donghae malah terkekeh.  
"Harusnya Kau berterimakasih padaku, Kibum-ah.. Berkat bukuku ini Kalian ada kemajuan," Ujar Donghae bangga sambil menggerak-gerakkan tidak jelas alisnya.

"Terserah Kau sajalah.. Sana pergi!" Aku mengusirnya karena kesal seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku ke arahnya.

"Iya, Aku akan pergi, tapi.. Siwon? Ingat.. Jangan tunda untuk melakukan hal nomor 13 ya? Kau akan tau betapa nikmatnya itu. Hahaha.." Ucap Donghae berpesan sebelum akhirnya melenggang dari hadapan kami.  
Siwon Hyung yang sudah berdiri hanya bisa tersenyum, mesum!

"Ap-apa itu yang nomor 13?" Tanyaku menatap Siwon Hyung yang kini berjalan ke arahku. Dia terlihat berpikir.

"Nanti aku akan memberitahumu kalau tempatnya lebih aman.." Jawabnya.  
Aku menoleh ke sekeliling tempatku, kami sekarang memang sedang berada di perpustakaan.

"Hyung, Jangan buat Aku penasaran.. Kau mau Aku tinju, ya?" Ancamku.

"1 Tinjuan Kau harus ganti dengan 10 Ciuman!" Tegasnya membalas.

"Jangan dekat-dekat kalau begitu!" Aku mendorong tubuhnya jauh-jauh dariku. Aku mengambil tasku yang ada di atas meja dan mulai berjalan mendahuluinya, keluar dari perustakaan ini. Karena kakiku masih sakit, jalanku pun tetap terpincang-pincang.

Tumben Dia tidak menyusulku?  
Ah, apa peduliku. Dia kan memang aneh.

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat saat sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.  
Aku lihat jam tanganku.

"Sudah hampir jam 3.. Aku pulang naik apa ya?"

Tint!

Suara klakson itu lagi. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara.  
Dan benar dugaanku, Dia lagi yang datang.

Yunho Hyung menghentikan motornya di depanku, Dia membuka helmnya.

"Selamat sore Kibum-ah," Sapa Yunho Hyung, Dia mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Hyung, Kau ini.." Aku memukul bahunya dengan kesal namun pelan.

Yunho Hyung melihat ke arah belakangku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.  
Aku ikut melihat ke belakang, dan..

Cup~

Aku membelalakan mataku dan secepat kilat menjitak kepala Siwon Hyung.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan!?" Aku memprotes sembari menutup mulutku yang baru saja ia cium.

"Wah wah.. Kau benar-benar mirip denganku," Yunho Hyung menghampiri Kami dan langsung merangkul Kami berdua.  
Aku mengerti apa maksud Yunho Hyung.  
Aku pun melepaskan diri dari rangkulannya.

"Kalian! 2 orang mesum! Menyebalkan.." Aku berjalan pergi meninggalkan 2 Namja tinggi itu.

"Hhh, Menyebalkan.. Dasar Mereka. Aku kira Yunho Hyung akan membantuku, tapi Dia malah memuji perbuatan tidak senonoh Siwon Hyung padaku.." Aku mengumpat terus menerus sendirian sambil tetap berjalan menahan sakit di kakiku.

"Kibum-ah?" Tangannya meraih tangan kananku.  
Aku tau dengan jelas siapa ini..

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Aku membalikkan tubuhku.

"Kita pulang sama-sama ya?" Katanya menawarkan.

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak usah," Tolakku halus.

"Kenapa? Apa Kau marah?"

Aku menggelengkan lagi kepalaku.  
"Lalu? Kenapa tak mau pulang denganku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Rumah Kita berbeda arah, Hyung.. Dan juga, rumahmu lebih jauh dari rumahku, kau pulang saja sana," Perjelasku halus, kemudian tersenyum.

"Tapi, Aku masih mau bersamamu, sayang.."

Deg!

Panggilan macam apalagi itu?  
Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku.  
Dia menggenggam tanganku.

"Ayo, Kita pulang!"

Aku hanya mengangguk.  
Ku biarkan tanganku di gandeng olehnya. Tak peduli tatapan orang nanti, yang terpenting.. Aku bisa terus melihat senyum di wajahnya.

.

"Apa Kau mau langsung pulang, Kibum-ah?" Tanyanya dengan melihat ke arahku.

"Mau sih.. Tapi di rumah, Aku akan sendirian," Jawabku lesu.  
Siwon Hyung menghentikkan langkahnya. Ia terlihat menekuk alisnya.

"Sendirian? Benarkah? Memang Heechul Hyung kemana?" Tanyanya begitu bersemangat.

"Biasanya, Setelah Hankyung Hyung menginap gantian Dia yang akan pergi ke rumah Hankyung Hyung, bersenang-senang disana sampai besok siang. Huft! Menyebalkan!" Aku memanyunkan bibirku.

"Bagaimana kalau.. Nanti malam Aku menginap ke rumahmu?" Usulnya langsung.  
Aku tercengang dengan permintaannya.

"Hyung.. Serius?" Aku membulatkan mataku, bertanya mencari kepastian.  
Siwon Hyung mengangguk.

"Boleh ya?" Dia memegang kedua tanganku. Dan Aku bisa melihat itu.. Senyum mesumnya.  
Aku mengerti sekarang.

"Tidak!" Aku menolak mentah-mentah dengan sedikit membentak.

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanyanya terlihat bingung dan tidak terima.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh.. Aku lebih suka sendiri, lebih bebas, lebih leluasa, lebih nyaman dan lebih tenang.." Aku menjawab tegas dengan menekankan setiap kata 'lebih'.

Siwon Hyung menghela nafasnya.  
Dia manggut-manggut.

"Tapi, nanti malam Aku mau main ke rumahmu, boleh?" Pintanya lagi.

Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Boleh.."

Dia langsung sumringah.

"Tapi Kau tidak boleh sendirian.."

Dia langsung cemberut.

Aku terkekeh geli.

"Kibum-ah? Izinkan Aku ya?"

Aku tidak peduli dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kibum-ah, Ayolah.. Masa Kau tidak mengizinkan kekasihmu sendiri main ke rumahmu.. Apa-apaan itu? Yang lain saja, pasti boleh," Katanya coba merayuku. Tidak akan mempan.

"Kalau begitu cari saja pacar yang lain, yang bisa mengizinkanmu main dan mengi-" Aku berhenti berbicara begitu melihat raut wajah Siwon Hyung yang terlihat sedih.

"Hyung.. Ak-Aku cum-"

"Aku mengerti, Kibum-ah.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum memotong perkataanku.  
"Kalau begitu Aku pulang dulu ya? Hati-hati di jalan.. Saranghae."

Aku hanya terdiam, tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Kau harus tau.. Aku tidak mau yang lain, selain dirimu." Lanjutnya berpesan sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Aku.. Aku bodoh!

"Hyung! Tunggu Aku!"  
Aku coba berlari mengejarnya, tapi Kakiku sakit sekali dan membuatku terjatuh pada akhirnya.  
Ku pegangi lutut kananku kuat-kuat.

"Ah! Aish.. Kaki merepotkan! Apa Kau tidak tau aku benar-benar mau mengejarnya!" Keluhku kesal. Aku menundukkan wajahku.

Tak berselang lama aku melihat punggung seseorang tepat di depan mataku.

"Naiklah.." Perintahnya.

"Siwon Hyung?"  
Aku tidak percaya, Dia kembali lagi. Ya tentu saja, tadikan ia belum jalan terlalu jauh.

"Ayo naik! Kau boleh tidak mengizinkanku untuk main ke rumahmu, tapi yang satu ini, Aku memaksa.. Ayo naik ke punggungku. Biar Aku antar Kau sampai ke rumahmu.."  
Aku tersentuh mendengar penuturannya. Aku pun menurut kemudian mulai mengalungkan tanganku ke depan lehernya. Dia menyelipkan tangannya di antara belahan lututku dan membawaku berdiri di belakangku.  
Dia menggendongku.

"Terima kasih, Hyung.. Saranghae.." Bisikku tepat di telinganya.

Rasanya benar-benar nyaman.

. . .

Sesampainya Aku di rumah, Siwon Hyung langsung menurunkan tubuhku.  
Dia meregangkan tubuhnya. Pasti sangat pegal menggendongku selama kurang lebih 15 menit tadi.

"Hyung, mau mampir dulu?" Tawarku padanya.  
Dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah," Balasnya seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aku membuka pintu gerbang rumahku.  
Mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari saku celanaku.

Aku membuka pintu depan dengan kunci kemudian berjalan masuk di ikuti Siwon Hyung dari belakang.

"Permisi.." Katanya begitu melangkah masuk.

Aku menahan tawaku. Sopan sekali dia ini.

"Hyung duduk dulu ya, Aku mau ganti baju dulu.." Aku menarik tangannya dan mendudukannya di sofa.

"Boleh Aku mengintip?" Izinnya tanpa dosa.

Tapi Aku memilih pergi ke kamar daripada meladeninya.

.

Sesampainya Aku di kamar, Aku membuka sepatu dan meletakkan tasku ke sembarang tempat.  
Hari ini Aku tidak merasa lelah, karena Aku di gendong saat di perjalanan tadi. Yaa~ senangnya.  
Aku loncat-loncat saking senangnya seakan lupa keadaan yang justru membuat kakiku bertambah nyeri.

"Aduh.. Sakit, sakit, sakit!" Lenguhku agak keras.  
Aku mendudukkan tubuhku ke tepi tempat tidur.

Tok tok tok!

"Kibum-ah? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Panggil Siwon Hyung dari luar kamarku.

"Tidak apa, Hyung.. Tunggu sebentar," Jawabku.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju lemari pakaian.  
Memilih baju dan celana apa saja, setelah itu langsung memakainya untuk ganti seragamku.

Setelah selesai, Aku membuka pintu.  
Kulihat Siwon Hyung berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Maaf agak lama," Aku tersenyum kikuk ke arahnya. Dia juga balas tersenyum, lalu mengusap pipiku lembut.

"Tidak apa.. Ayo, turun!" Ajaknya.

Kamipun berjalan kembali menuju ruang tamu.

"Hyung, mau Aku buatkan minum?" Tanyaku berbasa-basi begitu Kami sudah sampai di bawah.

"Hmm.. Boleh. Buatkan Aku semua minuman yang Kau punya." Jawabnya memerintah.  
Huh? Menyesal jadinya Aku bertanya.

Dia terduduk lagi di tempatnya tadi.

"Ya sudah, Aku buatkan dul.. E-eh.. Hyung!"  
Aku agak terkejut saat Dia menarik tanganku dan mendudukanku di..Pangkuannya?!

"Tidak perlu.. Tadi Aku hanya bercanda,"

Aku merinding, gemetar, tidak karuan saat Dia meniup-niupkan hembusan nafas dari mulutnya ke tengkukku.

"Kibum-ah? Kau mau tau nomor 13'kan?" Ujarnya membuatku terkesiap.

"Iya.. Memang apa itu?" Jawabku bertanya antusias.

Dia mencium pipiku, menautkan jari-jari tangan Kami, kemudian berbisik dengan seduktif..

"Sex!"

Apa? Sex? Jadi.. Kami akan..?

"Arrggh! Tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau!"

Aku memberontak berusaha turun dari pangkuannya, namun..

Brugh!

Tubuh Kami jatuh di atas lantai secara bersamaan dengan Aku yang menindih Siwon Hyung.  
Dapat Aku rasakan hembusan nafasnya mengenai hidung dan mulutku.  
Kami saling bertatapan, sangat dekat.

"Maaf Hyung.. Ak- Ehmp!"

Siwon Hyung menciumku tanpa membiarkan Aku melanjutkan perkataanku.  
Dia terus melumat bibirku, menghisapnya, membuatku kewalahan.

Aku mencengkram kuat-kuat bahunya. Dapat Kurasakan tangannya mulai coba membuka.. Retslingku? Tidak!  
Aku melepaskan diri dari ciumannya.

"Hyung.. Hen.. Ti.. Kan!" Pintaku sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga lepas dari godaannya.

Aku merasakan ngilu saat tangannya mulai mengelus-ngelus bagian paling 'pribadi'ku dengan tangannya yang besar itu.  
Aku mati-matian menahan desahanku.

Tapi..  
Oh tidak!

"Hyung, Jangan.. A-ah.. Hyung.. Ah!"

Dia terus-terusan meremasnya setelah tangannya berhasil masuk ke dalam celanaku. Aku tak bisa lagi menahannya.

Dia membalikan posisi Kami dan mulai melumat bibirku, lagi.

Aku.. Takut!  
Aku belum siap kalau untuk melakukan yang sejauh ini.  
Dapat kurasakan kosong di bagian bawahku. Dia, berhasil melepas celana pendek yang Aku pakai. Tangannya saat ini berhasil menyelusup masuk ke celana dalamku.  
Lidah dan tangannya memainkanku dengan imbang. Lidahnya di mulutku dan tangannya di batang kejantananku.

"Ehm.. Hyung! Ah.. Hmmp!"

Aku tidak mau ini!

Hiks..  
Aku mulai meneteskan air mataku.  
Tubuhku bergetar hebat.

"Kibum-ah? Ka-kau menangis?" Siwon Hyung mengusap pipiku dengan punggung tangannya. Aku coba menatap matanya. Dapat Kulihat tatapan itu.. Tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah, khawatir dan sedih.

"Hyung.." Aku makin terisak.  
Sungguh memalukan menangis di depannya. Namja macam apa Aku ini?

"Maaf.. Apa Aku membuatmu takut?" Siwon Hyung mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam celanaku.

Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa.. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku.. Hiks.. Hanya belum siap kalau harus sejauh ini, Hyung. Aku belum siap.." Jawabku sejujurnya dengan suara yang di campuri sesegukan.  
Siwon Hyung membenamkan kepalaku dalam dadanya.  
"Maaf, Kibum-ah.." Bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

.

Kini Kami duduk di sofa sambil berpelukan. Siwon Hyung tidak henti-hentinya membelai lembut rambutku daritadi.  
Aku nyaman, sangat merasa ngaman berada dalam pelukannya.  
Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati pelukan ini.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Siwon Hyung seraya menghirup aroma di ujung kepalaku.  
Aku mengangguk.

"Maaf ya.. Aku tidak tau kenapa dan ada apa, Tapi.. Aku benar-benar menginginkan-Ah, lupakan.." Dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung.. Aku mengerti.."

Dia meregangkan sedikit pelukannya, di tatapnya bola mataku oleh mata beningnya.

"Kibum-ah.. Aku benar-benar cinta padamu,"

"Aku juga, Hyung, Aku juga.."

Aku memberanikan diri mencium pipi kirinya.  
Dia tercengang.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah.." Kataku malu-malu.

Dia hanya tersenyum, bukan senyuman mesum dan tidak jelas, ini senyuman favoritku darinya.  
Siwon Hyung menaikkan kakiku ke atas sofa.  
Sekarang, Kami berpelukan sambil tiduran.

Siwon Hyung mengecup dahiku.. Cukup lama, dan Aku menyukainya.

"Tidurlah, Kibum-ah.." Perintahnya lembut. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku. Merasakan ketenangan dalam pelukannya, hingga kemudian benar-benar terlelap.

. . .

Unggh..  
Aku mengerjap ngerjapkan mataku. Ah, lampunya silau.  
Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur.  
Tempat tidur? Bukankah tadi Aku ada di sofa?

Aku beranjak turun dan keluar dari kamar dengan maksud mencari Siwon Hyung.

Ketika sampai di dapur Aku terkejut begitu melihat waktu yang di tunjukan oleh Jam dinding besar yang berada disana.  
Sudah jam 8? Berapa lama Aku tidur?!

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hyung?" Aku langsung membalikan badanku ke belakang. Siwon Hyung tersenyum ke arahku dan Dia sudah memakai pakaian biasa. Kaos tipis sampai lengan dan celana training biasa yang berwarna hitam.

"Hyung, kenapa belum pulang?" Tanyaku sembari berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku mau menginap.. Dan jangan menolakku!" Tegasnya seraya merangkulku. Aku cuma bisa menggembungkan pipiku.  
Mau bagaimana lagi?

"Kenapa membiarkanku tidur selama itu?"

Kini Kami sedang berada di ruang TV, mau menonton bersama.

"Apa Aku tega membangunkan orang yang terlihat lelah dan sakit luar dalam? Tentu tidak, sayang.." Dia menjawab sambil terus mengubek kardus berisi ratusan kaset film milik Heechul Hyung.

Aku cuma manggut-manggut.

"Kita coba film ini ya?" Usulnya dengan menunjukan kaset berwarna perak agak kekuningan.

"Film apa itu?" Tanyaku dengan mengerutkan dahiku.

Dia memasukannya ke dalam DVD, mulai memutarnya kemudian duduk di sampingku.

"Kalau belum di coba mana tau.." Katanya.

Selang beberapa detik, dalam layar TV hanya muncul sedikit demi sedikit slide show dari nama-nama orang yang sepertinya menjadi pemain dalam film ini.  
Karena bosan menunggu, Siwon Hyung pun memutar cepat film yang ada di depan mata kami hingga sampai ke menit ke 16.08 detik.  
Tapi..

Apa ini?

'Ah! Oh.. Lebih cepat.. Ah.. Nikmat sekali.. Ehm, iya sayang.. Ah..'  
Suara desahan dari 2 pemeran dalam film ini membuatku merinding, tercengang dan gemetaran seketika.

Dapat kulihat Namja yang sedang berbaring dengan wajah manis nan kulit seputih susu itu sedang di-ah, bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya. Aku menelan ludahku.

Beberapa saat Aku masih tetap terpaku menyaksikan tayangan tidak senohoh di hadapanku.

Tetapi tiba-tiba TVnya mati.

Ku tatap Siwon Hyung yang berada di sampingku, wajahnya terlihat tidak kalah terkejut dariku.

"Sepertinya.. Kita batalkan saja menontonnya, ya?" Usulnya.  
Aku mengangguk cepat sebagai jawabannya.

"Mau langsung tidur?" Dia terlihat gugup, bertanyapun tidak karuan.

"Mana bisa, Hyung.. Aku baru bangun tidurkan tadi? Masa Kau lupa.." Aku memanyunkan bibirku. Dasar aneh.

Kami kemudian sama-sama terdiam.. Suasana mendadak jadi canggung.  
Aku lihat Siwon Hyung hanya diam, tapi.. Dia berkeringat dan terlihat gelisah.  
Aku memiringkan kepalaku, bingung.  
Dia kenapa?

Hah?  
Mataku membulat sempurna mendapati gundukan cukup besar di selangkangan Siwon Hyung, tepat di balik celana training hitamnya.  
Ya ampun! Dia sudah 'turn on' rupanya. Gumamku terheran-heran.

Apa yang harus lakukan sekarang?

"Kibum-ah?" Panggilnya pelan. Aku menoleh cepat.

"Ya?" Aku coba terlihat sebiasa mungkin.

"Aku.. Ingin.. Malam ini.." Pintanya dengan terbata-bata membuat aku tak bisa menangkap maksud dari perkataannya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku.. Ingin.." Siwon Hyung lagi-lagi terlihat gelisah.

Apa Dia mau Kami melakukannya malam ini? Pikirku coba menebak.

"Hyung?" Aku menggenggam erat tangannya.  
Dia menatap lekat mataku, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku perlahan.

"Kibum-ah.."

Dia mencium lembut bibirku. Melumat bibir atasku. Aku berusaha membalasnya sebisa mungkin. Aku lumat juga bibir bawahnya yang cukup tebal. Sangat nikmat.

Siwon Hyung melepaskan ciumannya, Ia mengusap lembut dahiku sampai pipiku, lalu daguku.

"Izinkan Aku.. Menguasaimu malam ini, Kibum-ah.." Bisiknya perlahan.

Aku sedikit terkejut. Benar dugaanku.  
Aku menarik nafas panjang, Ku tatap setiap lekuk di wajahnya dan berakhir di mata beningnya.

"I'm Yours, Hyung.. Just do it what You want." Jawabku mengizinkan.  
Dia tersenyum.  
Di kecupnya sekilas pucuk kepalaku.  
Kami berdua tersenyum.

Aku penasaran.. Apa yang akan benar-benar terjadi malam ini pada kami?

~ . ~

"Ehm, Hyung! Ah, jang-Ah.. Hyung.." Aku mendesah hebat saat Ia terus-terusan mengocok juniorku dengan sangat cepat.  
Ia juga melumat dan menghisap nipple kecilku penuh nafsu.  
Oh tuhan, Aku benar-benar menikmatinya.

Kini Kami berada dalam kamarku, Aku sudah terlanjang bulat, sedangkan Siwon Hyung masih memakai celana trainingnya.

"Kibum-ah.. Aku menyukainya," Dia menciptakan lagi kissmark di dadaku. Ah, Aku sudah tidak tau sudah ada berapa bekas tanda yang tertinggal di tubuhku.  
Siwon Hyung merayap ke bawah.

"Ah~ Hyung! Jangan Di-Ah.. Ah!" Aku mendesah keras begitu Ia memasukkan batang juniorku yang sudah menegang sempurna ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengulum, menjilat sampai menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Tubuhku semakin mengejang hebat dan gemetaran.

"Engh.. Hyung.. Aku.. Ah! Hyung!"

Tubuhku mengejang mencapai klimaks pertamaku. Cairan hangatku keluar tanpa bisa ku tahan.  
Aku menarik nafas berulang-ulang, rasanya lemas.  
Kulihat Siwon Hyung terkekeh sambil Ia menggerak-gerakan tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan klimaksku tadi.

"Kibum-ah.." Siwon Hyung menyingkirkan rambut yang sedikit menutupi wajahku. Dia tersenyum. Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat, memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.  
Dia sedikit mengangkat tubuhku dan mendudukanku.

"Ah, Hyung.. Apa yang-Engh!"

Sekarang Siwon Hyung tanpa meminta persiapanku dulu secara perlahan, Ia memasukkan 1 jarinya ke dalam lubang pembuanganku.

"Hyung.. Engmh!" Dia menlumat bibirku hingga Kami saling memagut lidah. Saliva Kami pun sampai menetes dari sela-sela mulut kami.  
Dia memaju mundurkan jarinya keluar masuk dari lubangku. Sakit, tapi aku akui ada sensasi yang agak luar biasa begitu Ia menekankan jarinya ke dalam.

"Hyung.. Ah! Sakit.." Aku mengatakannya di sela-sela ciuman Kami.  
Ia kemudian memasukkan 2 jarinya lagi sekaligus.

"Hyung.. Aku serius.. S-sakit! Argh!" Rintihku sembari mencengkram kuat spray tempat tidurku.

"Tenang Kibum-ah, ini hanya permulaan.. Kau akan merasakan yang lebih besar dan yang lebih panjang nanti.." Perjelasnya.  
Tusukan jari-jarinya semakin cepat dan dalam.

"Engh~ Hyung! Cukup.. Hhm, ehm.. Ah! Hyu-ngghh.." Pintaku memohon sambil terus mendesah kesakitan.

Dia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya darisana.

"Kibum-ah," Bisik Siwon Hyung seraya menjilat daun telingaku.

Ia turun dari ranjang yang sedang kami tempati, dibukanya celana training hitamnya yang seketika itu pula membuat Aku tidak bisa berkedip melihat batang besar, tegak nan panjang yang menganggantung di selangkangannya.

"Saatnya ke final," Dia naik lagi ke tempat tidur dan langsung mengulum lembut nippleku.  
"Ah, Hyung.. Eunngh.." Aku mendesah lagi.  
Aku mengangkat kepalanya dan secara agresif memberanikan diri mencium bibirnya. Kami melakukan french kiss, Aku sudah bisa mengimbangi ciumannya sekarang.

Hanya terdengar suara decakan mulut Kami yang sedang bermain saat ini.  
Nikmat.. Ah, Aku mulai menikmatinya.

Siwon Hyung beralih ke leherku, ia menggigit kecil bagian itu dan tanpa bisa ku tahan membuatku mendesah lagi.

Siwon Hyung mengangkat tubuhnya, dan bertumpu tepat di depanku yang membuat Siwon 'kecil' miliknya mengacung tegak di hadapanku.  
Aku menatap ke arah Siwon Hyung dengan bingung.

"Lakukanlah, Kibum-ah," Katanya memerintahku.  
Oh, apa aku bisa?

"Ta-tapi, Hyung.. Aku belum pernah-"  
"Tak apa.. Coba saja," Rayu Siwon sembari membawa wajah Kibum lebih dekat ke arah selangkangannya.

Aku menatap takjub batang yang terlihat seperti tongkat bassball mini di depanku inh  
Dengan agak ragu aku mulai membarikan diri memegang kejantanan milik Hyung tercintaku ini.  
"Ap-apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyaku yang memang tidak mengerti apa-apa.  
Siwon Hyung memegang tanganku yang memang sedang menyentuh miliknya dan tanpa ku duga Siwon Hyung malah menggerakan tanganku.

Ah, jadi ini yang Dia mau?  
Baiklah.

.

Beginikah rasanya bercinta?  
Sesakit dan senikmat inikah?

Aku melenguh tertahan-lagi- begitu merasakan jilatan Siwon Hyung semakin liar dari bawah sana.

Saat sedang asiknya aku menikmati ini semua, Siwon Hyung malah agak melebarkan kakiku.

Apa ini?  
Aku terkejut begitu merasakan sebuah benda keras dan besar mencoba menyeruak masuk ke dalam dari bawah.  
Aku menundukan kepalaku dan terkejut ketika mendapati-ternyata- Siwon Hyung tengah mencoba memasukan kejantanannya yang telah tegang sempurna ke dalam lubangku yang baru saja ia riming tadi.

"Hyung! Argh! Sakit, Hyung.. Pelan-pelan! A-Ah.." Teriakku kesakitan.  
Siwon Hyung mengerutkan keningnya, Ia juga tampak kesulitan memasukannya.

"Saranghae.. Kibum-ah!"

"Ahh!"

Kami sama-sama berteriak keras saat Siwon Hyung berhasil memasukan seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam lubangku. Tubuhku merasakan sensasi sakit namun nikmat secara bersamaan. Lubang bawahku terasa seperti di sobek hingga ke dalam.  
Siwon Hyung membelai lembut rambutku di susul senyum yang tercipta di wajahnya yang sedang berkeringat itu.  
Nafas kami sama-sama terengah-engah.

Siwon Hyung agak lebih menaikan lagi bagian bawahku, yang membuat aku merasakan sakit lebih dalam akibat tusukannya."Kibum-ah.. Engh!" Sebut Siwon Hyung dengan mulai menarik keluar kejantannnya perlahan, namun kemudian di masukannya kembali secara cepat dan kuat

"Ah, Hyung! Eunnggh.. Ah! Hyung.. Pelan-pel.. Pelan.." Pintaku dengan suara tertahan.

Siwon Hyung mengangguk seraya mulai bergerak memaju-mundurkan-atau lebih tepatnya mengeluar-masukan- pinggungnya. Membuat Lubangku memijat ketat kejantanannya. Sensasi ini baru Aku rasakan sekali seumur hidupku.  
Sangat nikmat dan..

"Engh! Hyung.. Ah! hah, eungh.. Ah, Hyung! Argh.. Ah.."

Desahanku makin menjadi-jadi saat ia semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

Dia mengangkat tubuhku dan mendudukanku di atas pangkuannya dengan terus menusukku dari bawah dengan cepat dan keras. Ranjang tempat Kami bercinta pun sampai ikut bergoyang saking kuatnya gerakan darinya.  
Oh.. Feels good!  
Aku memeluk erat tubuh Namja yang sangat Aku cintai ini.

.

Dia terus memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama tubuhku.  
"Hyung.. Ah! Ku mohon.. Ennggh.. Ah, Ermh.." Sekarang Kami kembali berciuman, dan Ia masih belum berhenti menusukan batang besarnya ke tubuhku dari bawah.

Terus seperti itu, hingga Aku merasakan lubangku makin ketat, juniornya terasa membesar.

"Oh.. Si-Won Hyung.. Hng.. Ah!"

Aku mulai ikut bergerak naik turun.

"Kibum-ah.. Engh! Aku boleh mengeluarkannya d-di dalam?" Bisiknya bertanya pelan.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Hyung.. Ah! Engh.. Te-Terus,Hyung! Jangan ber-Jangan ber- henti.. Argh!"

Aku di baringkan lagi ke tempat tidur dengan Dia yang masih terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menggoyak lubangku dengan rudal besarnya.

Semakin cepat dan cepat. Aku meremas spray tempat tidurku dengan kuat.  
Ini benar-benar sangat.. Nikmat!  
Ia terus bergerak dan bergerak, makin dalam dan cepat dengan tubuhnya yang juga terasa makin condong ke arahku.

"Kibum-ah.." Dia menarik tengkukku mendekat ke wajahnya, membuat Lidah Kami kembali saling berpadu.

"Emh, Hyung! Angh.. Ah!"  
Aku terus mendesah nikmat.

"I'm coming.. Kibum-ah! Argh!"

"Hyung! A-ah!"

Tubuh Siwon Hyung menegang hebat di atasku bersamaan denganku yang tertembaki cairan hangat yang melebur memenuhi lubangku dari dalam.  
Siwon Hyung menngeluarkan kejantanannya perlahan yang setelah itu ia arahkannya ke perutku..  
Ia mengocok-ngocok sendiri kejantanannya hingga akhirnya cairan kental nan hangat itu keluar dan membasahi perutku.

Siwon Hyung dan Aku terengah-engah. Lelah sekali.  
Siwon Hyung melemas dan langsung menindih tubuhku. Dia tersenyum menatapku. Aku balas tersenyum padanya.

Dia mencium keningku perlahan yang di susul sebuah kecupan darinya di bibirku, hanya sekilas.

"Kibum-ah.. Jeongmal saranghae,"

Kami berpelukan rapat, dan tanpa bisa terelak, membuat junior Kami saling menempel dan bergesekan.

"Engh.. Nado Saranghae, Hyung.. Aku benar-benar sangat bahagia." Aku membelai rambut hitamnya penuh sayang.

Siwon Hyung menarik selimut biru ke unguanku untuk menutupi tubuh Kami.

"Kita tidur ya? Sudah jam 9 lewat," Ajaknya.

Aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku sekali, dan memeluknya selama Kami terlelap.

. . .

Aku membuka mataku perlahan terbangun dari tidur-akibat-kelelahanku.  
Awh! Sakit sekali.. Aku memegangi bokongku yang terasa nyeri dan perih.  
Aku pun merasakan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari sana, lengket dan kental.  
Membuat aku mengingat lagi kejadian yang baru saja terjadi semalam.  
Wajahku memanas. Aku menyembunyikan diriku ke dalam selimut.  
Ternyata Sex atau Making Love itu begini ya?  
Ah, Siwon Hyung hebat sekali.  
Ngomong-ngomong Siwon Hyung dimana?

Aku membuka selimut, dan mendapati pakaian Siwon Hyung masih ada di lantai, tapi Dia tak ada di tempat tidur..

Cklek!

Pintu kamar mandiku terbuka memunculkan Siwon Hyung dengan tubuh yang masih basah kuyup dan hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi atas lutut sampai ke perut di pinggangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kibum-ah.." Dia berjalan menghampiriku dengan tersenyum manis.

Dia terduduk di sampingku, memegang kedua pipiku sampai akhirnya melumat bibirku sekilas.

"Hyung," Aku merajuk manja dan segera memeluknya.

"Iya, Aku disini.." Siwon Hyung mengusap punggungku lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Lain kali, Kita lakukan lagi ya?" Kataku tanpa basa-basi. Dia terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yg baru saja pendengarannya tangkap dari kata-kataku.

"Tentu saja Kibum-ah.. I'm Yours,"

"Saranghae.." Ucap Kami bersamaan.

Kami kembali berciuman dan sekarang Aku nekat meremas kuat Junior Siwon Hyung yang masih ada di balik handuknya.

"Hng! Kau nakal Kibum-ah," Lenguh Siwon Hyung menyentil dahiku.  
Aku cuma tertawa kecil.

"Semalam Hyung hebat sekali.. Kau sudah berpengalaman ya? Jangan-jangan Kau sering melakukannya," Godaku meledeknya.  
Dia mencubit pipiku.

"Tentu saja Aku hebat. Lupa ya dengan siapa aku berhadapan, dan lagipula tadi malam itu yang pertama.. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan yang lain.. Aku kan milikmu," Perjelasnya cukup membuat Aku tersipu.

"Terima kasih, Hyung. Sudah mau menjadi milikku." Aku mencium tangannya dengan lembut. Dia mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Terima kasih juga, Kibum-ah.. Karena sudah mengizinkan Aku memiliki dan menguasaimu,"

Kami bertatap mata dengan saling tersenyum.

"I'm Yours and I Love You.."

Siwon Hyung lagi-lagi melumat bibirku, aku melepaskan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya dan mengajaknya kembali bergelut di atas ranjang.

Selama aku miliknya, aku juga tak mau kalah untuk lebih dominan dengan dapat mengusainya.

_THE END_

Akhirnyaa...  
Cuma segitu aja^^but. RnR plis~~ :*


End file.
